Leo and Piper: College Sweethearts
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: First fanfiction ever! AU Piper and Leo love. No magic. Includes Prue/Andy, Phoebe/Cole and Paige/Kyle.
1. Meeting Leo

**Chapter One**

**Meeting Leo**

Piper woke up with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that this was going to be her first year of college. She was ready to start a new beginning. She had just ended her year-long relationship with her boyfriend Dan Gordon.

Her parents were happily married and had been for twenty-one years. Her grandmother "Grams" as she was called doesn't get along with her father too well. They often clash, but it wasn't like she could tell them how to raise her granddaughters.

She did, however, approve of Piper's older sister Prue's husband, Andy Trudeau. He grew up next door to the sisters and they dated off-and-on during high school. They finally had gotten married right after high school three years ago. They were now living in their own apartment near the university campus.

Piper then thought of her two younger sisters who were still in high school, Phoebe, fifteen-and-a-half, and Paige, who just turned fourteen a few days before Piper's birthday. Phoebe bounced from one boyfriend to the next. She was a rebel and her parents didn't know how to control her. Paige, however, was just a freshman and wasn't planning to date anytime soon.

Piper was planning to go to a community college first. One reason was that Prue was popular and didn't want to shadow her into college as well.

Piper went down for breakfast. She made the whole family breakfast before she could hear the moaning of Phoebe coming down the stairs. She perked up a little when she saw pancakes.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked as she grabbed a plate.

"It's another school day," Phoebe replied.

"At least you had school for awhile. I'm just starting today," Piper reminded her.

"Yeah, I think I am going to get another boyfriend soon," said Phoebe, now smiling.

Piper looked at her. "You have got to be kidding. Phoebe, you already had like a million boyfriends since freshmen year. Don't you think you ought to take a break for awhile?"

"I have not had a million boyfriends. It was only eleven or ten if you count Ken twice," Phoebe protested.

"That's still a lot in two years," said Paige as she came in the room.

"None of those were long. I dated each of them for a few months," Phoebe replied.

"What makes you so sure that you are going to stick with this guy?" Paige asked.

"He's the one. I know it. He's Cole Turner," Phoebe said.

"Isn't he a senior?" Paige asked.

"So? Mom and Dad won't object to that," Phoebe replied.

Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Good luck anyway," said Piper as she finished up and left the kitchen.

After she got ready, she went downstairs again and kissed her parents good-bye. "Good luck on your first day," her father called as she went out the front door.

"Thanks," Piper called back.

She drove over to the community college, nervous but excited. She had chosen her classes carefully. She picked morning classes and would have to go every day. She didn't mind. She chose that way so she could be free in the afternoon.

She hurried to her first class which was a cooking class. Her dream was to open her own restaurant someday. Grams was the one who taught her how to cook. She loves it and was trying new dishes all the time. She even got a job working at a local restaurant, Quake and had been working there for a couple of years now.

After that class, she hurried to her next class. Then she went to the cafeteria where she met her best friends for lunch. They got a table and started chatting for a little bit before heading up to the food court.

"I can't believe that I got homework on the first day," moaned Becca.

"I feel the same way," replied Piper. She also got homework. Unlike Becca, she didn't mind it.

"At least I have Ben." She then stopped and apologized to Piper. "I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's done and over with. Don't worry about it," Piper replied.

"I'm just so glad that Missy Campbell decided to go to a university. She doesn't have to torture us anymore," Wendy said.

"Amen to that," Piper replied and they raised their glasses. They clink them together and then took a drink. "I'm going to go get lunch."

"I'll go through the line with you," Wendy offered.

Becca stayed at the table to watch their backpacks. They then sat down and started eating their lunches. "It would be easier if we could go to your house for lunch," said Becca as she munched on some chips.

Piper wasn't even listening. Instead, she was staring at a guy across the room, who had just entered the cafeteria. He had blonde hair and cute eyes. "Who is that?" she asked her friends.

The two didn't know. Piper watched him as he went around the corner and disappeared. "Quick, I need change for a soda," said Piper as she started digging through her purse.

Becca gave her twenty cents and Wendy gave her thirty-five cents. Piper had a nickel. The girls kept digging through their purses until Piper had enough. She then hurried around the corner and down the hall to the soda machine.

He just had gotten his soda and was heading back when Piper ran into him. She lost her grip on the coins and they fell on the floor. Piper's face turned red as she leaned down to the floor and started picking them up.

She then noticed that the guy was helping her as she was apologizing. "It's alright," he replied as they both got up and he gave the rest of her coins to her. "I'm Leo Wyatt."

Piper shook his hand. "Piper Halliwell," she replied.

"Well, I got to get to class. It was nice to meet you, Piper," he said, smiling. He then started walking away, but the smile never left his face.

Piper got her soda and went back to her table. She told her friends what happened and they were so happy for her. Piper didn't know if it would go anywhere, especially since she didn't know if she was ready. However, she did know that she couldn't wait to see Leo again.


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed or the characters

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Party**

A week went by and she didn't see him again. It was college. So it wasn't like she would see him every day like high school. She wished she did though. Piper even went to the cafeteria at lunch to see if he would come in.

After a few more days of waiting, Piper gave up and concentrated on her studies and work. She concentrated so hard that by that Friday, she was wiped out. Luckily, that same Friday Becca called her up and invited her to a party the next evening. "How come you are doing last minute?" Piper asked her on the phone.

"Well, I have been so busy that I forgot to send out invitations. So I had to do it by phone. So can you come or not?"

Piper checked her schedule and she saw that it was her night off. So she accepted the invitation.

The next evening, Wendy picked her up and they drove over to Becca's house. A happy Becca answered it. "I was wondering when you guys were going to arrive. Come on in."

They did and Piper suddenly felt uncomfortable. She was never good in a crowd. She looked at Becca for help. "I got to watch the door. So go and mingle. I'm sure there's someone here you know," Becca said.

Piper started to wander around the room. She then recognized a few people and started talking with them. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Leo hi, how did you get an invitation?" she asked.

"A friend of mine is friends with the hostess. It's nice to see you again," Leo replied.

He then led her over to the punch bowl and gave her a drink. "Thanks," she said and took a sip. "I looked for you for the last couple of weeks in the cafeteria."

"I have been so busy with classes that I skipped lunch," Leo replied.

"What are you majoring in?" Piper asked.

"I'm majoring in teaching."

Piper suddenly looked interested. "Really? What do you want to teach?"

Leo shrugged. "History, In school, I loved learning about our past especially WWII. I know this sounds crazy. I sometimes thought that I was one of the soldiers fighting for our country."

"I don't think it sounds crazy," Piper replied.

"What about you?" Leo asked.

"Culinary, I want to open my own restaurant someday," Piper replied.

Leo nodded and then put down his drink. "Do you want to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand. Piper smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and they danced away.

When a slow dance came on, Piper took a break. She knew that she wasn't ready for that yet. She had just met him. Luckily, Leo understood and let her go off to find her friends. She found them by the punch bowl. "Hey, are you having a great time?" Becca asked.

Piper nodded. "I ran into Leo. I suppose that was part of your plan?" Becca nodded. "I'm grateful. Thank you." She then took another drink of punch.

"Well, we thought that it was time to get back on the horse again," said Wendy.

Piper didn't say anything. She knew that she liked him, but she barely knew the guy. She wasn't sure if she was ready to start dating again.

After awhile, the party was getting to be over. Leo and Piper had danced several more dances and couldn't really talk during breaks. Their friends kept them separate. So, Leo pulled her away real quick. "Do you need a ride home?"

Piper shook her head. "Thanks, but I came with a friend."

"Ok. Well, I hope we'll see each other again."

Piper nodded and didn't have to think twice about her answer. "That would be nice."

Leo smiled. "Great. Give me your address, phone and email address. Call me and we'll hang out," he said and Piper grabbed a pen and piece of paper. She gave it to him and he then gave her his. She wanted to talk some more, but then Wendy came in and interrupted them.

"Well, I'll see you around," Piper told Leo before following Wendy out of the room.

When she arrived home, her younger sisters had stayed up waiting for her. So the three gathered in Piper's room. Piper then told them about the evening. Phoebe, of course, was interested in hearing about Leo. "He should have asked you on a date."

"As I told Wendy and Becca, I'm not ready for that again. We are just friends," Piper said.

"For now," Phoebe replied.

Piper grabbed one of her pillows and hit her sister. Phoebe gasped and grabbed another. That started a massive pillow fight between the three sisters.


	3. Piper's Problem

Thank you for the reviews. They made me want to keep going on with the story. Sorry about the chapter being short.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Piper's Problem**

Two days later, Piper was back at school. When she met her friends for lunch, they immediately asked if she had heard from him. "He emailed me, but I couldn't write him back because I was working all day yesterday," Piper replied.

Her friends looked at her. "That's no excuse. Email him back tonight and ask him if there's a good time to hang out this week," Becca insisted.

Piper sighed. "I don't know. What if he says that he's busy?"

"You worry too much. Just ask him," Wendy said.

Piper knew that her friends wouldn't give up. So she gave in. "Alright, I will."

* * *

That night, Piper was staring blankly at her computer screen when Paige entered the room. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Piper came back to reality. "Yeah…I just was trying to figure out what to write to Leo."

Phoebe poked her head. "Did you say Leo? Count me in." She went past Paige and flopped on Piper's bed. "Is it a love letter?"

Piper shook her head. "It's not a love letter. I just want us to hang out and get to know each other."

"Invite him over here," Phoebe replied.

"Are you kidding? You'll have him snatched up in a second," Paige said.

"I will not. I have a boyfriend already," Phoebe replied.

Paige looked at her. "You mean Cole, the guy who still won't pay attention to you?"

"Just you wait. I will be his girlfriend," Phoebe replied.

"Can we get back to the real issue, helping me figure out what to say?" Piper asked.

Paige looked at her. "It's easy. All you have to do is tell him that you would love to hang out. Then name the place, date and time. There you go. What's the problem?"

"Hello! I have never asked a guy to hang out before."

"It's not really that different. Like I said, just do what I said and everything will be fine," Paige replied.

Piper sighed. She wrote Leo a quick email, telling him that she wanted to hang out, but didn't know where or the right time.

A few hours later, she returned to her computer and saw that there was a message from Leo.

Dear Piper,

I would also like to hang out. How about on Wednesday afternoon? We can go to my house and watch movies or something. Maybe we can even get our friends to hang out with us. Let me know.

Your friend,

Leo

"That's it?" asked Phoebe disappointedly when she saw the email.

"What did you expect, love Leo?" Paige asked.

Piper wasn't listening. She was already on the phone, calling her friends to see if they could hang out together.


	4. At the Movies

I wrote Chapter Three late in the evening last night. That's probably why it didn't show up as an update. Anyway, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**At the Movies**

After much discussion, the six decided to meet at the movies on Saturday instead. Phoebe was happy when she heard the location. "That is the perfect romantic spot. You guys can hold hands and share popcorn."

"As I told you for the thousandth time, we are just friends," Piper said. She felt like she had been repeating it too many times over the last week. "We are not seeing a chick flick. We are going to see an adventure movie.

"Didn't Leo join you for lunch on Wednesday?" Paige asked her, poking her head in.

Piper smiled to herself and then came back to reality. "Yes, but we didn't really talk about us. We talked about school and such. We were still trying to figure out the best day to hang out."

"Won't you feel a little weird that your friends and their boyfriends are hanging out with you two, two people who are single?" Paige asked.

Piper shrugged. "I don't think it will be so bad."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, smiling. They then turned back to their sister.  
"You really like him, don't you?" Paige asked.

"I barely even know him," Piper replied, avoiding her sisters' eyes.

"You want to get to know him, right?" Paige asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." She then changed her mind. "No…I don't know. Every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach. When I saw him at lunch the other day, my heart started pounding. I couldn't get the right words out. I felt like I was back in high school and had to do that running for secretary speech. You know how that ended."

"Prue had to finish it for you. We know," Paige replied.

The sisters then heard a voice from downstairs. "Piper, your friends are here," Mrs. Halliwell called. Piper grabbed her jacket and said good-bye to her sisters.

"Everything will be fine. Don't forget to breathe," Paige advised as Piper went downstairs.

* * *

Once everyone got their tickets, they went into the theater. "I'll get the food," Leo offered.

"I'll stand in line with him. Why don't you guys find seats?" Piper said.

Her friends nodded and left the two to stand in line. Piper knew that this was the perfect time to find out more about Leo. "You look like you are used being in a crowd," Piper said.

"Actually, I'm an only child," Leo replied.

Piper was surprised. "Really? Wow, you're lucky. I'm the second oldest of four girls."

"I think you're lucky. I would have loved a brother or sister," Leo replied. "My parents have always wanted more children. It never happened though."

"I don't know if you would want three sisters," Piper said. She gasped and tried to cover her face. Leo looked confused. She held her breath, hoping that he didn't see her but he did.

"Piper, is that you?" Dan asked. He and his blonde date was standing right behind them in line. Piper took her hand away from her face and nodded. "Who's your date?"

Piper was about to tell him that he wasn't her date when Leo spoke up. "Leo Wyatt and you are?"

"Dan Gordon and this is Jessie," Dan said, introducing them. "So what movie are you seeing?"

Leo told him and Dan smiled. "What a coincidence. We are going to see that movie as well. Maybe we can sit together and make it a double date."

"You're kidding," Piper said, putting on a fake smile.

"Actually, Piper and I are together with her friends Wendy and Becca and their dates," Leo replied. Piper gave him a grateful smile.

"Great, we can make it a foursome. Why don't you wait for us while we get our food and drinks?" Dan said as Leo and Piper reached the counter.

After they got their food and drinks, Leo and Piper stood off to the side. However, they stood far away from Dan and Jessie to talk. "Let me guess, he's your old boyfriend?" Leo asked.

"How could you tell?" Piper asked.

Leo shrugged. "It was kind of obvious."

Just then, they arrived. Leo then grabbed Piper's hand and Piper started to get butterflies all over again. The four of them went into the movie theater. Piper didn't say anything as Wendy and Becca had shocked faces as the four of them went down the aisle. Introductions were made and soon, everyone found seats. Piper ended up between Leo and Jessie.

As everyone was chatting, Piper gave her friends looks not to say anything about Leo. Luckily, her friends got the message and kept their mouths shut.

Once the movie began, Piper and Dan kept glancing at each other. Leo then put his arm around her. She then realized that he was helping her out. So she cuddled into his arms and looked at Dan, who was not happy. Leo also shared his popcorn with her while Dan continued to give them looks. When the movie was over, the six said good-bye to Dan and Jessie. As soon as they separated, Piper sighed relieved. "Thank you for not mentioning about us." Leo then offered to drive her home and Piper accepted after a little encouragement from Wendy and Becca.

As they were leaving the parking lot, Piper spoke up first. "I really want to thank you for helping me back there. You didn't have to do that."

"Actually, I had fun doing it," Leo replied.

Piper smiled. "Yeah, it was kind of fun."

"Do you want to do it for real?" Leo asked.

Piper turned to him. "Are you asking me out?"

Leo nodded. "How about tomorrow night, seven o'clock or do you have to work tomorrow night?" She had told him earlier in the week that she worked at Quake.

Piper shook her head. "No, I think I can get someone to take over for me."

"Great. I know the perfect place and it isn't Quake," Leo replied.

Piper smiled to herself. She finally admitted to herself that she knew that she was ready. She was ready to start dating again and that first date would be with Leo. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night.


	5. The First Date

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The First Date**

"Absolutely not," her father said firmly. Piper avoided telling her parents about the date until dessert. She knew her father wasn't going to be pleased about it. She was right. "You don't even know this boy."

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I'm an adult. I can make my own choices and I choose to go out with Leo tonight," Piper replied.

"As long as you are in my house, you will follow my rules," Victor shouted.

"Victor," his wife said gently. She then turned to Piper. "Please give us a few minutes alone."

"I'll be in my room," Piper replied and went out of the dining room.

She didn't say anything as she saw her two sisters on the stairs. She didn't care that they were listening. She just went past them and into her room. They followed her. "I can't believe he finally asked you out and Dad says no. That is so typical of him," Phoebe said. "If I were you, just sneak out with him and elope."

That finally made Piper smile. "Yeah, I'm sure we would if we wanted to get married. We just want to go out."

Just then, their parents knocked on the door. The three sisters turned to them, waiting for the verdict. "You can go out with this Leo, but I want to meet him first," Victor said. All Piper heard was that she could go out with him. She jumped and hugged her father while Paige and Phoebe were squealing away. Piper then hugged her mother. "Thank you," she whispered to her.

* * *

"Phoebe, did you borrow my earrings?" Piper called down the hall.

Phoebe used to borrow things from Prue and never return them. Since Prue had moved out, now she couldn't stop her habit and continue on to Piper. "Which ones?" she asked as she poked her head in the room.

"They're my birthstone ones, the ones that Grams gave me for my sixteenth birthday," said Piper.

Phoebe shook her head. "You told me I could borrow any pair except those," Phoebe reminded her.

Piper groaned. "Are you sure you didn't take them?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and went to Piper's dresser. She pulled out a sock drawer and handed the box over to Piper. "Thank you."

"Piper, you shouldn't be nervous. You went on a date before," Phoebe replied.

Piper started putting her earrings in. "This is the first time I am going out since my break-up," Piper reminded her.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," said Phoebe.

Piper was done and showed off her black dress. "You look beautiful," said Paige, as she came in.

"You really don't think it's too much?" Piper asked.

Her sisters shook their heads. Just then, the doorbell rang. The two younger sisters squealed and followed Piper downstairs. She then turned around as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You two stay here. I don't want everyone to gang up on him the first night."

"I want a peek at him," Phoebe whined.

"Girls, upstairs," ordered their mother from another room. The two sisters groaned and then hurried up the stairs. Piper ran to the front door. She checked before she opened the door. "Hi, Leo," she said. "Come on in."

Leo did. "I love your earrings."

Piper smiled to herself, glad that she had wore them. She then held her breath as her parents came into the hall.

Her father came in the hall, staring him down. His wife was right behind him. He eased up as introductions were made. He was about to say something when his wife spoke up first. "Have a wonderful time," she said and winked at her daughter.

Piper then led him out the door. "Sorry about that. My father wanted to meet you."

Leo understood and they talked small talk until they arrived at the restaurant. "You don't mind Italian, do you?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head. As soon as they sat down, Leo got right to business.

"I noticed that there was a theme going on with your names," said Leo.

"It was Grams, my grandmother, request. She wanted my mother to continue the tradition," Piper explained.

Leo smiled. "I bet you keep your sisters in line."

"Actually, that job was passed down from my older sister to me," Piper replied.

"Let me guess, her name starts with a P?" Leo teased.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Prue is the oldest and she's married to her high school sweetheart." She then paused. "Then there's me eighteen, Phoebe sixteen and Paige fourteen. What about you? I mean I know you're an only child, but did you grow up in San Franscico as well?"

"Actually, I grew up in Burlingame," Leo replied. He then told her his stories of growing up in Burlingame. In between orders, Piper then told Leo about growing up in San Francisco. Leo noted that it must have never gotten boring with three sisters. Piper agreed.

The night came to an end all too soon and they were done after having dessert. When they arrived at the house, Leo walked her up to the door. "I had a wonderful time," said Piper.

"Me too. Perhaps, we could meet for lunch tomorrow?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. Leo then kissed her on the cheek before he went to his car. As she went in the house, she kept smiling to herself. She didn't even pay attention when her father and sisters called out to her, asking about the evening. Piper didn't listen to a word they said as she got ready for bed. That night, she dreamt of the futer that she hoped that they were going to have together. Right then, she had a feeling that he was going to be the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


	6. The Family Dinner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Family Dinner**

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to meet the famous Leo Wyatt," said Phoebe.

"Didn't you have a glimpse of him when we had our first date?" Piper asked. Phoebe was about to protest when Piper continued. "I know you two didn't really go upstairs. "

"Sorry, but I was dying to know," Phoebe replied.

"It's ok. I would have done the same thing if I was the younger sister. Anyway, I just hope that everyone gets alone," Piper said.

It was Prue's birthday and she and Andy were coming back for the family birthday dinner. However, Prue had heard about Leo so much from Piper that she wanted to meet him. So Piper invited him and he accepted.

The doorbell rang. The sisters hurried downstairs to answer it. Piper reached the door first and flung it open. She, Phoebe and Paige started squealing as they gave their big sister a hug. "It's so good to see you guys. I've missed you," Prue said.

There were more hugs as their parents came into the hall and Andy followed his wife into the front door. The voices calmed down eventually. Prue then pulled Piper aside. "Tell me all about Leo," Prue demanded to Piper.

"He's absolutely the best. You'll love him," Piper said.

"I know I will. I just hope Grams will," Prue replied.

Piper turned to her. Her face fell. "Grams is coming tonight?" she asked.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, of course. She hasn't missed a birthday yet. Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want Grams in my business. That's exactly what I'm going to get when she comes here tonight," Piper said.

"I don't think that is true," Prue said. "She's fine with Andy."

"Andy grew up with us. If she finds out how quickly we started dating, I won't hear the end of it," Piper replied.

Prue was about to reply when the doorbell rang again. Piper again went to answer it and found Leo at the door. They quickly gave each other a kiss and Piper let him in. Andy and Prue had come out in the hall by then and introductions were made.

Leo then gave a present to Prue. Prue was surprised, but pleased. "It's nothing really."

"No, it's thoughtful. Thank you, Leo," Prue replied.

Just then, Paige and Phoebe came running in the hall. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Phoebe.

"Leo, these are my two younger sisters I have been telling you about, Phoebe and Paige," said Piper.

Leo shook their hands. Piper noticed that Phoebe was staring at him like she was meeting a movie star or something. Paige moved her sister out of the way so Leo could continue to come into the house.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as the doorbell rang again. They turned around as Andy opened the door. Grams immediately went for her granddaughters. "Hello, my darlings," she said as she gathered her granddaughters in a big hug.

She said hello to Andy and her daughter and son-in-law before she noticed Leo. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You must be Grams. I'm Leo Wyatt, Piper's boyfriend," Leo replied.

She looked from Leo to her granddaughter. "When did this happen?" she demanded.

"It was a couple of weeks ago," Piper replied.

"She can tell us all about it at dinner, shall we?" Mrs. Halliwell said and led everyone in the dining room. Phoebe grabbed a seat next to Leo.

All dinner long, Grams kept asking Leo about his life. Leo answered the questions truthfully. Grams then asked the question that Piper had been dreading. "I don't understand how I missed this. I was just here in August. When did it happen?"

"It happened right after school started," Piper replied. She paused before continuing. "We didn't start dating until like a month and a half ago." She waited for the bombshell.

Sure enough, Grams started yelling at her parents. She went on about how Piper was going out with a stranger. Her parents started arguing back until Andy whistled. That got everyone's attention. "You three are acting like teenagers. This is Prue's birthday and we are going to celebrate. If you want to argue, please wait until everyone's gone."

"Maybe I should leave," Leo whispered to Piper.

"Please don't," Phoebe replied.

"It's ok, Leo. Andy's right. We'll talk about this later. I think we'll just try to enjoy the rest of the evening. Let's finish our dinner," Victor said.

* * *

Later when the party was ending, Piper walked Leo to his car. "I'm sorry about Grams. She is so overprotective of us sometimes that she forgets that she is not the parent," Piper said.

Leo nodded. "Don't worry. I understand."

He kissed her on the cheek. She then waved good-bye as he pulled away from the curb. She then went back inside where Grams was waiting. "How can you go out with that boy when you don't even know him?"

"Grams, I know you love me and are just trying to protect me. But I'm an adult now," Piper replied.

"I just don't want you to get hurt like I did," Grams said. Piper knew that she was referring to her past relationships. After Grandpa died, it didn't seem like Grams could hold on a relationship. She had been married many times since her husband died.

Piper nodded. "I know, but I won't. I trust Leo."

Grams sighed. "Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise," Piper replied and she meant it.


	7. Ski Trip

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Ski Trip**

"I can't believe that we will have a whole month off for Christmas vacation," exclaimed Becca.

"We got to do something or go somewhere," Wendy added.

"I would love to go somewhere with snow," Piper said.

Just then, Leo sat down besides them. "What's up, girls?" he asked.

"We were just thinking of places we want to go for a vacation during Christmas Break," Becca told him.

"That's sounds like fun. Have you thought of anything so far?" he asked.

"Well, Piper wants someplace with snow. I kind of agree with her. It would be fun to go somewhere with snow," Becca replied.

"Too bad we can't go to Canada," Wendy said.

"I wasn't thinking that far. I was thinking of Salt Lake City," Piper replied.

"Salt Lake City, Utah? Do you know how far it is from here?" Becca asked.

"No, but we can find out," Leo replied and the four hurried over to the library to use a computer. They quickly checked. "It's only ten hours. We can easily drive there."

"I'll call Ben so we can start making plans," Becca said.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving right when I need sisterly advice," Phoebe moaned. After days of planning, Piper, Leo and their friends were leaving. Phoebe and Paige were in the living room with Piper, waiting for her friends to arrive. Phoebe had finally gotten Cole to notice her. Now they were going out together.

"Phoebe, you dated before. Why is Cole so different?" Piper asked.

"I feel he is "the one." Prue felt that way about Andy and you are feeling that way about Leo," Phoebe replied.

"Then call Prue if you need advice. I'm not the only older sister you have, you know," Piper reminded her.

The doorbell rang and Piper went to answer it. She opened it as her parents came downstairs. Everyone exchanged hellos. "I hope you all had great Christmases," Victor said. It was the day after Christmas and they were coming back a week before school started.

They all nodded. "We better get going if we want to beat the rush," Ben said. Piper nodded and Leo grabbed her suitcase. She then kissed her family good-bye and went outside to the van that they had borrowed from a another friend.

The guys took turns driving. After hours of driving and a few stops, they finally reached the ski lodge. Piper admired the snow as they got out of the van. "You did get adjoining rooms, right?" Piper asked Leo, who made the arrangements.

He nodded and went inside to check in. "I can't believe we are doing this. This is going to be the best week ever," Becca squealed. Piper and Wendy agreed.

After unpacking and settling in, the six separated and went to explore the lodge. Piper ended up with Leo and they went to sign up for ski lessons. Piper was nervous and felt embarrassed when she kept falling.

Then Leo broke the ice when he fell as well. They laughed it off and continued to try to get down the hill. After awhile, they went to get some hot chocolate. "I have never skied before in my life and I'm not sure if I want to do it again," Piper said.

"I thought you were doing fine," Leo replied.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Piper said.

A few days later, it was New Year's Eve and there was a party. All six were planning to go until there was one incident that changed their plans.

Piper and Leo were again having their lessons when Piper suddenly turned her foot the wrong way. She fell of the ski and landed in the snow. Leo and the ski instructor hurried over to her. "What happened?" Leo asked.

"It's my ankle. It's hurting like crazy," Piper replied.

The ski instructor looked it over. "I can't tell what's wrong until we get you over to the lodge." He and Leo helped her up and got her to the lodge. A doctor checked her over and told her that she had twisted her ankle. She was going to have to stay off of her feet for the rest of the trip. He then wrapped her ankle in bandages and gave her crutches.

Piper groaned. She was looking forward to going to the party. Leo and the ski instructor then helped her to her hotel room and onto the bed. He then left the two as the other four came in. After explaining what happened, they were going to cancel their plans.

"No, you guys go. I'll stay here and watch television," Piper insisted.

Wendy and Becca knew that they couldn't get her to change her mind. So they left to get ready. The guys left as well and Piper was all alone. Once her friends were ready, they asked her one more time to see if it was ok to leave. Piper nodded.

Just then, their boyfriends showed up and they left with them. Piper then got prepared to spend the evening alone when Leo came in from the adjoining room. In his hands was soda, popcorn and a couple of Blockbuster movies.

"Leo, what is all this?" she asked.

"If you can't go to the party, then we will have our own private party in here," Leo replied.

So they popped the popcorn and put the movie in. They then cuddled up next to each other on one of the bed and watched the movies. After they were done, Piper looked at the time. It was nearly midnight. "Too bad I won't be able to see the fireworks," she said sadly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Leo replied and helped her to the window.

"I talked to the people who were going to shoot off the fireworks. They assured me that the fireworks would shoot off in this direction. So you don't have to worry about missing them," Leo explained.

Piper smiled. "Thank you," she said and they kissed just as the clock turned to midnight.

"Happy New Year," Leo said.

"Happy New Year," Piper replied.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Valentine's Day**

When Piper, Leo and their friends got back, they got ready to go back to school. Leo and Piper had arranged their schedules back in October. They did their best to put their classes on the same day and at the same time. That way, they could spend the rest of the day together.

"What are you guys planning for Valentine's Day?" Becca asked the two one day at lunch. "Ben said he had something special planned."

"We're going out to eat. We haven't decided where yet," Wendy replied.

"I don't understand why we should celebrate this holiday. We should be celebrating our love every day, not just Valentine's Day," Piper replied. "Leo and I do."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that this one will be the one," Becca said.

Piper and Wendy looked at her. "You're not talking about a proposal, are you?" Piper asked.

"Ben and I have been dating since the summer. So Valentine's Day would be the perfect day to do it," Becca replied.

Piper just rolled her eyes. "No offense, but we're eighteen. We are too young to get married."

"What about Andy and Prue?" Becca pointed out. "It could happen."

Piper didn't say answer. She knew that she was right.

* * *

On that day, Phoebe was getting ready to go out with Cole while her sisters looked on. "I was wrong about you two. You and Cole have made it past three weeks. In fact, you guys have made it to three months and counting," Paige said.

"It's ok. You weren't the only one. Practically, everyone at school was surprised when we started dating," Phoebe replied.

"What do you guys have planned tonight?" Piper asked.

"We're going to a Valentine's Day party. One of Cole's friends is hosting it," Phoebe asked. "Are you doing anything with Leo?"

"No, we didn't have anything planned," Piper replied.

"Wow, that's surprising," Paige said. "You guys have been going out every weekend since you started dating."

"Well, I think Valentine's Day isn't really a holiday. Love should be celebrated every day, not just today," Piper said.

"You say that every year. Can't you just enjoy today for once?" Phoebe asked. "It only comes once every year."

Piper didn't listen. Instead, she left the room and went to her own room. She shut the door and plopped on her bed. Clearly, her sisters didn't remember her bad experiences with her dates on Valentine's Day.

She remembered that last year, Dan had to cancel on her. The year before that was Jeremy, who she later learned was a big jerk. The year before that was Mark. Mark was one of her old friends. They thought that they liked each other more than friends. On that evening, they found out that they only liked each other as friends.

She listened as the doorbell rang. She then heard Phoebe call good-bye and shut the door. A few minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring again. "Could someone get that?" her mother called and Piper went to answer it.

She was surprised when she saw Leo standing at the door, with a red rose and a small box of chocolate with him. "Happy Valentine's Day," he told her as he handed her the gifts.

"Leo, that's so sweet. I thought we weren't going to do anything though," Piper said.

Leo nodded. "I know. I couldn't help myself," he replied. "I thought we could stay in and watch a movie together and it could be just another date."

Piper smiled and nodded. She let him come in. "I am just sorry I didn't get anything for you," Piper said.

"That's ok. Being with you is all I need," Leo replied. They then put in a movie and made popcorn. Then they cuddled up on the couch. "So why don't you like Valentine's Day?" he asked.

Piper sighed, not knowing if she wanted to tell him. "I…had bad experiences."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked.

"It's a long story," Piper replied. "The main thing is I don't really celebrate Valentine's Day."

Luckily, Leo respected her answer and they didn't talk about it anymore.

Paige then came by and raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said you didn't have plans,"

"He came by as a surprise," Piper replied.

"I see. Well, have a nice evening. I'm going just to go read a book," Paige said.

Piper looked at her. "Get in here," she ordered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the third wheel," Paige replied.

Piper beckoned her and Paige gladly sat on the floor. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Paige asked, one last time.

"Paige, just watch the movie," Piper replied.

After watching a couple of movies, Leo decided that it was time to leave. Piper then walked him to the door. "That was nice of you letting Paige watch the movie with us," Leo said.

"Well, I thought it would be a nice gesture. After all, we weren't on a real date," Piper replied.

"See, it wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all," Leo said.

Piper just smiled. "Every day is Valentine's Day with you."

Leo then leanded in for a kiss and Piper took the chance. After they pulled back, Leo said good-bye and headed to his car. Piper waved good-bye and shut the door. She then knew that this Valentine's Day was the best one yet because she was with Leo. He really made her night. She couldn't wait to see what surprises he had in store for her next.


	9. Leo's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Leo's Birthday**

"I'm leaving," Piper called to anybody who was listening. She knew that Phoebe was on another date with Cole. Paige was home though. So were her parents. They were chatting in the other room with Grams. She had started to visit a little bit more since Prue's graduation, which was two weeks ago.

"Have fun," her mother called back.

Piper went out to the car and said hi to Leo. "I can't believe that I'm actually going over to your house for once," Piper told him. Ever since they started dating, they sometimes spent the evening at Piper's house, watching a movie or eating dinner with her family.

Piper had met Leo's parents, Christopher and Mary, just last week at Leo's graduation. They fell in love with her at once and vice versa. They were very nice and were willing to accept Piper.

Piper and Leo couldn't believe that the last semester had passed so quickly. Since they were going to be separated, they were planning to spend as much as time as they could before the fall came.

Piper was nervous. This would be the first time she would be visiting his parents for the first time since they started going out. "I hope they like me," Piper said worriedly.

Leo looked at her for a quick second before going back to driving. "They love you. You know that," he said.

"I know. We only talked for a few hours though and met only once. I'm also meeting your best friend Natalie, who I never met before. How I never met her?" Piper asked.

"She went to a university right away," Leo replied.

"She must be smart then," Piper said.

Leo couldn't help but smile. "She was a member of the National Honors Society. I have to warn you that she's a lot like Grams. She didn't approve of me dating right after I met you."

"I'm not scared of her," Piper replied.

"Good," Leo said as he was pulling up in the driveway. "You have been warned."

Piper just shook her head and followed him to the porch. Piper then felt uncomfortable as his parents greeted her at the door. "Welcome, come on in," Mrs. Wyatt told her and they did. "Can I get you any refreshments?"

"Actually, I want to give Piper a tour of the house first," Leo replied. He then turned to Piper. "Is that ok with you?"

Piper nodded and Leo led her off. After the tour, Piper and Leo went back to the living room, where his parents and a woman, who was looking at Piper like she was a spider. Piper ignored the look as Leo introduced them.

"So you are Piper. You are the only thing he will talk about," Natalie said.

Piper wasn't sure if that was a comment or an insult. She just ignored it and instead smiled, praying that she would get through the evening for Leo. Leo's parents left the three alone to talk.

Leo and Natalie played catch up while Piper just listened. She felt like the third wheel and glad when supper came. She and Leo sat on one side of the table and Natalie sat on the other. They glared at each other.

Natalie then drilled her with questions, just like Grams did with Leo. Only Leo defended Piper when Natalie went too far. "How many relationships have you had?" Natalie suddenly asked.

"That's too personal," Leo hissed.

"Are you going to answer every question for her, Leo?" Natalie snapped.

"Ok, I think it's time for ice cream and cake," Mrs. Wyatt said loudly. The two stopped immediately. "Piper, why don't you help me in the kitchen?" she asked.

Piper got the message and followed her into the kitchen. As Piper helped her gather bowls and spoons, Mrs. Wyatt smiled at her. "Leo must really like you. I haven't seen him happy like that in a long time."

"My parents have said the same thing about me. I broke up with my ex-boyfriend right after our graduation. All summer long, I moped. Once I met Leo, I was happy again," Piper replied.

Mrs. Wyatt smiled. "Well, I apologize for Natalie. She's very different from Leo's other friends. She likes to be in control."

"Don't worry about it. My "Grams" did the same to Leo back when he came to my house in October," Piper replied.

After cake and ice cream were presents. By now, Piper knew what he liked and wanted. Back at Christmastime, she had to ask around to see what Leo had wanted. This time, she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Piper wanted to go last because she didn't think it would be right. Once it was her turn, she gave it to him. He opened it and gasped in surprise. "It's a book about WWII! Thank you."

Natalie looked closely at the book. "That looks like it was very expensive," Natalie noted.

"It was a little, but it's worth it," Piper replied.

"Thank you," he said and turned to the rest of the small group. "Thank you all."

Piper didn't really want to stay any longer and Leo knew that. So he offered to take her home. She quickly said good-bye and hurried out the door. As they were on the road, Piper finally spoke up. "So Natalie is very interesting."

"She's nice once you get to know her," Leo replied.

Piper didn't reply. She instead remained quiet the rest of the ride. When they got to her house, Piper was about to get out when Leo pulled her into a kiss. "You know you can't do that every time I meet your friends," Piper said, trying to be angry.

Leo smiled. "That was actually my birthday wish from earlier."

Piper couldn't help but smile. "Happy birthday," she replied.

She then went out of the car, waved good-bye and went inside. As she got ready for bed, she started to think about a lot of things. She knew that she loved Leo. She also then realized that there would be people trying to stop them from getting together. Bring it on she thought. Nothing would keep her and Leo apart, nothing.


	10. A Promise is Made

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**A Promise is Made**

Summer soon came. Piper felt more upset than ever. A few months back, they found out that Leo had been accepted to University of California-San Francisco. Even though he still would be in the city, they still would be separated. She still had another year before heading to a university.

They went on with their summer plans. They spent most of their time together, whether it was with friends or by themselves. The two double dated with Prue and Andy or even Phoebe and Cole, who were still going strong. Phoebe knew how Piper felt since Cole also was going to a university.

One day, the couple drove down to Santa Monica Pier and spent the day there, riding the roller coasters. A couple of times, they hung out at the beach. Sometimes, they would go on walks together through the city. Piper tried not to think of Leo leaving too much. As each day grew closer, Piper felt more and more unhappy.

Their last day together was the day that he had to head up to the university. Piper decided to go with him and his parents. Her father didn't think it was a good idea. Yet, her mother told him to let her go. So he didn't protest anymore.

Piper rode in Leo's car while his parents drove behind them. The ride up was full of talk about the summer. They both noted that they had fun and wished it didn't end. There was then uncomfortable silence. Piper then asked the dreaded question. "What am I going to do without you?" she asked.

"I'll come back every weekend," Leo promised. "We will call and email each other every day.

"It won't be the same," Piper replied. She wished she was going to be with Leo instead of waiting another year. It would make everything so much easier.

Leo nodded. "I know. I'm scared too. The long distance relationship thing can be scary. We'll work it out."

Piper didn't reply. Instead, she looked out the window and saw the university coming into view. Leo tried to start up the conversation again. Piper remained silent. As they parked and said hello to his parents, she still remained quiet. She didn't say anything as she helped him bring his suitcases to his room. It was then time to say good-bye and Piper knew that she couldn't.

His parents left the two alone for a few moments. The two were grateful. Leo started the conversation. "Piper, I love you."

Piper tried not to smile. She couldn't help it, though. "I know you do. I just never did the long distance relationship thing," Piper said. It was true.

Leo looked at her. "Piper, we have survived almost a whole year without breaking up. That shows you that we have a strong relationship. This is nothing. We will get through this year, I promise," Leo replied.

Piper nodded and hugged him tightly. He always did know the right thing to say to comfort her. "I love you," she said, tearfully.

"I love you too," Leo replied. They kissed quickly before Piper finally left him.

* * *

The first few days back to school were a blur for Piper. All she kept thinking about was Leo. She missed having lunch with him. She missed their movie nights. She came home for lunch this time because she, Wendy and Becca were on different schedules this semester.

She and Phoebe moped around the house until Piper got that first email from Leo. She squealed and read it for her sisters to hear.

Dear Piper,

How are you? I miss you like crazy. I'm settling in just fine. My roommates are very nice. Two of them are heading in teaching, like me. The other one is heading into something with engineering. I'm not quite sure. He talks fast so it is hard to understand him. My classes are also going well. The classes are a lot bigger, but nothing I can't handle. I can't wait to visit you. Keep your chin up. Remember my promise.

Love,

Leo

"I haven't seen Leo write something that short since the first time he asked you to hang out," Phoebe said.

"He never knows what to say when we email each other," Piper replied. "I don't mind his short emails. At least I know he's thinking of me."

"Are you done moping around then?" Paige asked, who was clearly tired of her sisters moping.

"I'm not. Piper's lucky. She gets to see Leo every weekend. Cole told me that he won't be able to come down yet," moaned Phoebe.

Paige just ignored her. She then looked at the email again. "What promise is Leo talking about?"

Piper just smiled. "It's to remind me that we will get through this year because we are meant to be together." Every time she said it, the more she believed it.

Long distance relationships are hard. If it was meant to be, they will get through it. Piper knew that she and Leo were meant to be. Therefore, they would get through the year without each other. Once Piper would graduate, they would be together again, just like they should be. They just had to hold on until then.


	11. Broken Trust

**Author's note: **This is Piper's and Leo's first fight.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Broken Trust**

It was a lazy Saturday. Piper was reading a book when Phoebe and Paige came in her room. "Want to come to the mall with us?" Phoebe asked.

Piper put down her book for a moment. "I don't really feel like it."

"Piper, you can't help it if Leo had to study for a big test this weekend," Paige said.

"Cole's busy too and you don't see me moping," Phoebe added.

Piper looked at her. "I'm not moping. It's just been hard because he is across town and with that Natalie."

"You mean his childhood friend you met at his birthday?" Paige asked, trying to remember.

Piper nodded. "I trust him. It just that I wish this school year would be over already."

"I know. I feel the same way about Cole," Phoebe added.

Paige went back to the original subject. "Why don't you forget about Leo and Natalie and come with us?" Paige said.

"Yeah, we haven't had any sister time in like forever," Phoebe added.

Piper knew that was true. "Ok, give me five minutes to get ready."

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, Piper was still in a depressing mood. Paige tried to cheer her up while Phoebe went to look at clothes. "You are so lucky you have Leo. I'm still looking for a boyfriend," said Paige as they sat down on a bench.

"I thought you liked that new guy," Piper said.

"His name is Kyle and we are just friends," Paige replied.

Just then, Phoebe came over and showed the dress she had tried on. "This is the perfect dress for my next date with Cole. What do you think?" she asked.

Her sisters agreed. "Great, I'm going to go buy it," she said and hurried off to the changing room.

"I'll be at the bookstore," Piper told Paige and she nodded. Piper walked out of the store, relieved to get out of there. Unlike Phoebe, she was not a shopper. Instead, she rather watch a movie or read a book.

She walked over to the bookstore and started looking around. She took her time as she went through the books. She made her way to the back where the movies were. Someone then bumped into her and she turned around to see Dan.

They remained quiet for a moment. They were too surprised to say anything. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," he replied. There was another awkward silence. "I heard you and Leo are still together."

Piper nodded. "Yes, we have going out for over a year now." She looked at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I ran into Leo's ex-wife Lilly and she told me," Dan replied.

Piper was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My friends set me up on a blind date. I didn't know who she was until she started talking about herself." Dan was about to explain more when Piper interrupted him.

"Leo doesn't have an ex-wife," Piper said.

"Yes, he does. She even showed an old picture of them. Are you sure you didn't know?" Dan asked.

Piper was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She didn't say anything as Phoebe and Paige came up to them. "Hey Dan," Phoebe said.

"Piper, are you alright?" Paige asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I thought you already knew," said Dan.

Phoebe and Paige gave each other confused looks. "Can we just go home?" Piper asked, not wanting to talk about it right then.

As they drove home, Piper told her sisters what Dan said. "Maybe he wasn't ready to tell you about Lilly," Paige said.

"Maybe Dan's lying to try to get you back," Phoebe added.

Piper shook her head. "He wasn't lying. I could tell in his voice."

"So what are you going to do?" Paige asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I have to confront him," Piper replied.

Later, she called Leo and told him that she wanted to visit him the next afternoon. Leo thought it was a great idea. Piper tried to keep her voice happy. Leo told her what she needed to do to get past the gate at the campus house.

* * *

Piper knocked on Leo's door. Leo answered it, smiling. "Hey, Piper. Come on in. We have the room to ourselves."

"Good because we need to talk," Piper said as she came in.

Leo noticed the tone in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer at first. "How come you didn't tell me that you were married?" she asked.

Leo turned red, embarrassed. "How do you know about that?"

"So it's true? You were married?" Piper asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Leo replied.

"I told you about Dan. At least, you could have told me about Lilly," Piper told him.

"I know and I'm sorry," Leo said.

"I can't believe you didn't trust me. Do you have any other secrets I should know about?" she said, nearly getting hysterical. "No wonder Natalie hates me. She probably wants you to herself," Piper snapped.

"Piper," Leo said angrily.

"You know what? You can have her! You obviously trust her more than me," she said and stomped out of the room. She heard the door slam behind her. Obviously, Leo was upset about the Natalie comment.

Piper remained quiet the whole way home. It was hard to drive, but she was able to keep herself together until she got home. When she arrived home, she ignored her sisters and parents. Instead, she just immediately went to her room and plopped down in her bed. She burst into tears, knowing that their relationship had ended.


	12. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Forgiveness**

Piper stared off into space. She then snapped back into reality and continued to wait tables. Once she got on her lunch break, she hurried over to the usual table she and her friends sat at.

"Hey, are you alright?" Becca asked. They knew all about the fight.

"Are you kidding?" Piper asked. It's been a couple of weeks since they had that fight. Piper hoped that he would call or stop by to. Yet, he didn't. Since he didn't, she felt that she should. She had tried multiple times to pick up the phone. She never could.

Piper didn't want to talk about her. Instead, she wanted to help Becca with her wedding plans. Sure enough, Ben had proposed that Valentine's Day and now their wedding was coming up.

Once Piper got home, she immediately went upstairs to get ready for bed. Just as she was done, she heard a soft voice. "How was your day?" a voice asked behind her.

Piper turned around to see her mother. "It was fine, I guess." She never knew what to say these days since she and Leo broke up.

Her mother looked at her. She somehow knew what she was thinking. "Piper, don't you think this fight with Leo has gone on long enough?" her mother asked.

"How would you feel if Dad was married before you and he didn't tell you?" Piper said angrily.

"I would be upset, yes."

"I knew it," Piper replied.

Her mother wasn't done. "In the end, I would forgive him because that is what we do. We forgive our loved ones for their mistakes. It's not good to stay mad the rest of our lives at them. If that happened, nobody would get along."

Piper nodded. She knew she was right. She also knew what she had to do. "How come you always know the right thing to say?" she asked.

Her mother smiled. "I'm a mom. That's what I'm here for. I'll leave you alone to make the call."

Piper hugged her mother and then went to the phone. She waited impatiently as the phone kept ringing on the other end. As it kept ringing, she thought of what to say if the answering machine clicked on.

When it got the answering machine, Piper knew what message to leave. "Leo, it's Piper. I have been doing a lot of thinking. I feel like we should talk in person. So please call me back. You know my number. Bye."

* * *

Piper sat down at a table, nervous. It was the weekend. She had missed a call from Leo the day before. Paige told her that he was coming down that weekend so they could talk. She was supposed to meet him at the bookstore in the coffee stand.

She kept looking for Leo. Even though he was the one who set up the place and time, she wasn't sure he would show. She was relieved when she saw him, walking over to her. "Sorry, traffic was horrendous."

"It's ok," Piper said as he sat down. There was then an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

Then all of a sudden, they both said sorry at the same time. They then laughed. Leo then grew serious. "Piper, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lilly. She was a part of my past and I didn't want you to feel like you should compete with her."

"I understand that. I just want you to trust me that I will be ok with things like an ex-wife." She then knew that it was time for her apology. "Leo, I'm sorry about the Natalie comment. I don't know her enough to judge her like that," Piper replied.

"You're forgiven," Leo said and they kissed. Piper missed his kisses. She missed everything about him. "Since we are here, do you want something to drink?"

"Actually, I feel like having some ice cream. Care to join me?" she asked.

"I would love to," Leo replied and they left the bookstore.

* * *

Piper stood at the back of the church. It was Becca's wedding day and she was a bridesmaid along with Wendy. Leo was already at the front. He was a groomsmen at the last minute since someone couldn't make it.

"I'm glad that you and Leo made up. You two are the perfect couple," Becca said.

"Don't say that. After all, this is your wedding," Piper reminded her.

Just then, the church bells started ringing. Piper and Wendy quickly hugged Becca before they went to the doorway. Piper went first. As she went down the aisle, she kept thinking about her future wedding. Leo hadn't proposed yet and knew that he wouldn't until the right time.

After the long day, Leo took Piper home. Leo came in the house where everyone was waiting. "How was the wedding?" Victor asked.

"It was so beautiful. Ben and Becca are wonderful together," Piper replied.

Leo stayed for awhile longer before heading home. Once he had left, Piper got ready for bed. Before she did, she went to find her mother. She found her mother reading in the foyer. "Hey, are you heading to bed?"

"Yeah, before I did, I wanted to tell you thanks. You were right. It's easier to forgive him than stay mad," Piper replied. "I'll have to remember that for future fights." She hugged her mother tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too," her mother replied. "Good night."

As Piper crawled into bed, she never felt better. She and Leo may have future fights. When they would, she just had to remember to forgive him. That was they do because it was the right thing to do.


	13. Leo's Surprise

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Leo's Surprise**

Piper sat at the table with her sisters squealing. They then hugged Prue tightly. "I'm finally going to be an aunt," Phoebe cried.

Piper couldn't believe the news either. They had waited so long. Andy and Prue wanted to wait until after college to start a family. It looked like they were finally going to make it happen. Piper was thrilled for them. She hoped that she and Leo would start their own family someday.

She knew that couldn't happen until they were married. She was in no hurry though. If they did get married, she rather wait until after she finished college to start a family. Piper was willing to wait especially since she just made assistant manager at Quake.

Piper looked across to Leo, who was with them that night. They exchanged smiles. Ever since they had made up, he was back to being part of the family. Piper noticed that he seemed nervous. Her sisters also seemed a little bit happier than usual. That was even before Prue's news. Piper didn't know what was going on. She tried to get her sisters to talk. Phoebe almost told, but Paige shushed her.

"Are you going to continue with the tradition of P's? Grams won't be pleased if you don't," Piper told her.

"We know and we'll just have to wait and see," Prue said.

"Well, congratulations," said their father.

"Thanks, Dad," Prue replied.

Piper then noticed the look between her father and Leo. "Ok, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" her father asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know there's something going on. Would someone clue me in?" she asked.

"Piper, could you please stand up?" Leo asked. Piper gave him a strange look, but stood up. Leo went over and bent down on one knee. Piper then realized what was going on. Her heart started beating faster as Leo spoke. "Piper, for the last year-and-a-half, you have changed my life. I would love it if you would be my wife. Piper Halliwell, would you marry me?" he asked as he opened up the small box.

Piper didn't even hesitate. "Yes, Leo Wyatt. I will marry you," she said. Her family clapped as Leo put the ring on her finger. She glanced at it, realizing that she had seen it before.

"Yes, it's my ring. I thought you should have it," her mother replied, who knew what she was thinking.

"Thanks, Mom," Piper replied. She went over and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you guys kept the surprise especially you, Phoebe," Piper said, turning to her sisters.

"Paige kept me in line," Phoebe replied.

"Leo came by the other night while you were at work. We couldn't say no," her father explained.

"Prue, this is a special evening. I hope you don't mind sharing it," Piper said, turning to Prue.

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind sharing it," Prue replied.

Piper and Leo sat down. They shared a kiss while Phoebe and Paige went into the kitchen. When they came back out, they were carrying two cakes. Piper knew what one of them said. One of the cakes had Congratulations Andy and Prue.

She then looked at the other cake. It had Congratulations Leo and Piper. As the pieces of cakes were being passed around, Piper and Leo exchanged smiles again.

That night, the four sisters gathered around Piper's bed once more. They admired her ring as they started chatting. "You guys didn't have to make a cake for me," Prue said.

"Are you kidding? Piper was dying to make something again," Phoebe replied.

The sisters just smiled. Piper then asked them a question she had been wondering. "What about my cake?" Piper asked.

"I made that. We figured that it was too hard to try to make it here especially with Phoebe," Prue replied.

"Hey, I managed not to spoil the surprise," Phoebe pointed out

"That's a first," Paige muttered. Phoebe gave her a look.

"Hey, did you and Kyle ever work out?" Prue asked. Piper was also wondering that. Paige hadn't mention much about Kyle for months.

Paige didn't say anything at first. "Mom convinced Dad to let me go out with him. So our first date is Friday night."

"Alright, maybe we can go on double dates one night," Phoebe exclaimed. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it," Paige replied. Piper knew how she really felt. She didn't want her big sister to come along. She wouldn't want Prue to do that. She wouldn't want to do that to Phoebe. Paige then changed the subject. "I'm going to go get a piece of leftover cake."

"I'll go with you," Phoebe offered and followed her younger sister out of the room.

Prue and Piper smiled. Prue then turned to Piper. "I'm really happy for you, Piper. Leo's a great guy. You two are perfect together."

"Thanks." Piper then hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to go check on Andy. Do you want me to shut the door?" Prue asked as she got up. Piper nodded. "Ok, good-night."

"Good night," Piper called just before Prue shut the door.

Piper looked down at her mother's ring. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to Leo. A few months ago, she wasn't sure that would happen because of that fight. After that fight, Piper knew that they really didn't break up that day. They just needed some time apart.

Piper took the ring off and set it by her bedside. She then turned the light off and crawled into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, Piper knew that there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry Leo, not one bit.


	14. The Third Wheel

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Third Wheel**

Shortly after Piper and Leo announced their engagement, they talked about the wedding plans. Piper wanted to wait until after she graduated from the university. Leo understood and was willing to wait.

A few months passed. Soon, spring break arrived and Piper was delighted. Both she and Leo had a week off. Leo was driving back to the neighborhood. Unfortunately, he was going to bring Natalie with him.

"She wants to spend this time with her family as well. I was being nice by offering her a ride," Leo said on the phone. Piper finally let it go. She really didn't care because she felt nothing could spoil her week with Leo, absolutely nothing.

That Friday night, Piper was getting ready to go on another date with Leo. Just then, her cell-phone rang and Piper answered it, seeing that it was Leo. "Leo, where are you? We're going to be late for the party."

They were going to one of Leo's friend's birthday party. Piper wasn't exactly thrilled when she found out it was another girl friend. But Piper had met her before and Kyra, unlike Natalie, became fast friends with Piper.

"I'm sorry. Natalie's parents wanted to catch up with me. So go to Kyra's and I'll meet you there," Leo said.

Piper sighed. "Ok," she replied and hung up.

Piper rang the doorbell. Kyra greeted her. "Piper, how nice of you to come."

"Thank you for inviting me," she said and handed her her gift.

"Where's Leo?" Kyra asked.

"He's running late," Piper said.

"Let me guess, he's with Natalie?" She didn't even let Piper get a word in. "I don't know how he and Natalie became friends. She criticizes everyone that gets close to Leo. The way she talks, it seems like she wants Leo all to herself."

"I feel the same way about her," Piper told her.

Kyra then excused herself to her other guests and Piper was left alone. As time went by, she wondered where Leo was. It was getting late and he still hadn't shown up. Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang and Kyra answered it. Piper went to greet him, but stopped short when she saw that Leo had brought Natalie.

Piper pulled Leo to the side to demand an explanation. "What are you doing with her?" she asked.

"Piper, don't start. Natalie insisted on coming with me. So I had to bring her," Leo replied. Piper just counted to ten so she wouldn't scream. The rest of the party was torture for her. Leo tried to spend time with her. Natalie kept interrupting them.

Luckily, Leo made it up to Piper by spending time with her over the next few days. They watched movies together at her house. They went shopping together. They went on walks through San Francisco. Piper didn't want the week to end.

* * *

"I have some news," Piper told Leo one day when they were alone in her house.

"What kind of news?" Leo asked.

"Well, I have been so busy with making the wedding plans that I forgot to tell you that I got accepted to the University of California-San Francisco," Piper replied.

Leo smiled. "That's great."

"I know. That's why I thought we could celebrate with a movie and a bowl of popcorn tonight," Piper replied.

Leo made a face. "Actually, Natalie and I were planning to do some stuff with her friends tonight. I can cancel if you want me to."

Piper shook her head. "No you go. I'll just stay home."

"Thank you. I promise that we can celebrate tomorrow night and we can have it at my place. We'll order pizza and everything," Leo said.

Piper nodded. "Sounds perfect."

"Great." Leo then looked at the time. "I better go. I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

Piper nodded. She waited until he left to let off steam. She groaned in frustration as Phoebe and Paige came running in the hall. "What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, worried.

"Natalie is ruining my whole vacation. Leo and I were supposed to have this week to ourselves. Then she came along and keep butting in," Piper explained. She sat down on the stairs and groaned again.

"I don't understand the problem. You and Leo have hung out with other friends without the other before," Phoebe said, sitting next to her.  
"Yes, but this is different. This is Natalie. Even Kyra said that she's out to get Leo," Piper replied.

"Ok, Piper. Leo loves you. You know that. Just keep telling yourself that. Then you'll be fine," Phoebe said. "I have to do the same thing for Cole since he also has other girl friends."

"Yeah, you're right. I just got to stop and go with my heart instead of my head."

"What does your heart tell you?" Paige asked, even though she already knew.

Piper smiled. "It tells me to trust Leo."

That night, she was in bed when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said to the person. The door opened and Phoebe and Paige piled in.

"We want to get as much sister time as we can before you leave for university life this fall," Phoebe said as they plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah and before Phoebe goes off to community college," Paige added.

Piper didn't blame them. She felt the same way. "Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm going far though."

"Piper, it's across town," Paige pointed out.

"Yeah and you'll be busy with Leo once you get there. You'll forget all about your sisters and your niece," Phoebe added.

Piper turned to her. "How do you know it's going to be a girl?" she asked.

"Look at our history," Phoebe replied.

"Ok, even if the baby will be a girl, I'm not going to forget you two. You're my sisters," Piper said.

"Just promise us when you get married to Leo that you'll live close by. We would hate for our sister to leave us and go off to another city," Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head. "We are too close for that to happen. Leo and I will stay in the city."

"Promise?" asked Phoebe.

Piper nodded. "I promise," Piper replied.


	15. Moving Out

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Moving Out**

Piper sighed. She then started packing her books into boxes. "You're packing already?" asked a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Phoebe. "I thought you weren't moving into Leo's until this summer."

Leo and Piper had found an apartment near the campus. They were planning to move in together that summer. Piper felt a little bit uncomfortable since it would be the first time she would be living with a guy. Yet, it was Leo. They would find some way to get along. Besides, she would be near Ben and Becca, who were going to be a few doors down from them.

"Actually, we want gradually move in. So we could be ready by the time I graduate from the community college this spring," Piper explained.

"Are you ready to go that next step?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. I never lived with a guy before," Piper replied.

"You'll be fine. You can cuddle up and watch movies together," Phoebe said.

"We don't have a couch yet," Piper reminded her.

"Then you can watch movies on the floor. That's kind of romantic, don't you think?" Phoebe asked.

Piper smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." She then looked serious. "Don't forget that I want everything back that you _borrowed_ from me."

"You'll get the clothes back in a few weeks," Phoebe said. Piper gave her a look. Phoebe giggled which made Piper giggle.

* * *

As the weeks passed, she slowly packed. Every weekend, Leo would stop by. He would help load the boxes in his car. Then Piper would go with him to the apartment. The apartment was small. Leo and Piper thought it was perfect because it was just the two of them. Luckily, they both had steady jobs to pay the rent.

"Leo, what are your plans for us after our wedding?" Piper asked. They were once again at the apartment, putting boxes in the rooms.

Leo shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Our wedding is still two years away," he replied.

"I know. It's just that I don't want to move far. I want to stay in San Francisco," Piper said.

Leo nodded. "We can do that. I understand how close you are to your family."

Piper kissed him. "Thank you. I really appreciate it," Piper replied.

Soon, all her books were off the shelves. Her jewelry was off her bureau. Most of her clothes were out of her closet. The only things left in her room were the big heavy furniture like her dresser and bookshelf.

"I can't believe this is my last night here," Piper told Phoebe and Paige. They were having a last meeting in Piper's bedroom. Her parents had made her her favorite dinner and dessert. Piper ate it while trying to be happy.

"You get to be with Leo, though," Paige replied. "You will get to see him more often."

Piper nodded. That was a plus. "Yeah, we get to spend the entire summer getting to know each other. If we don't get along, I'll be back."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"She's worried about not getting alone with Leo," Phoebe replied.

"Of course you will. Why wouldn't you?" Paige asked Piper.

"I don't know. I guess I'm more upset about leaving you two. After all, we have been through a lot together," Piper replied.

They then started to talk about their childhood memories. They talked about their talks in each other's bedrooms. They talked about the holidays and birthdays that they had together. They talked about how they used to rent movies and watching them together when they were little.

"We have a lot of memories in here. I'm not sure I want to leave. I'm afraid that I will forget them if I do," Piper replied.

"Of course you won't. Besides, we'll still be here to remind you," Paige said. Phoebe nodded, agreeing with her.

Piper woke up early the next morning. Leo was coming by after breakfast to pick her up. They were going to spend the day unpacking and sorting. The moving truck was coming as well to pick up the heavy furniture.

She made her whole family breakfast just as the doorbell rang. "That can't be Leo already," she moaned.

"Don't worry. I think it's just Prue," her mother said as she went to answer it. Sure enough, it was her older sister.

Piper went in the front hall. She gasped. "Your tummy's huge," Piper said.

Prue smiled and gently hugged her sister. "I thought I would come and see you off." She then leaned closer. "I also heard that you needed advice." Piper knew immediately who told her and gave Phoebe and Paige looks as they greeted their older sister.

After Prue was greeted by everyone, she went to the other room to talk with Piper. "Believe it or not, I was scared as well when I moved in with Andy. I then remembered that this is the man I love. We can get through anything. You and Leo are meant for each other. Just remember to listen and compromise."

Piper just nodded as the doorbell rang. This time, she knew it was Leo. She answered the door and kissed him gently. After a few minutes, Piper knew that it was time to say goodbye. She quickly hugged her parents. She hugged her sisters a little longer.

After that, she knew that it was time to get in the car. For a minute, she looked back at the Manor one last time. She started to think of all the good times she had with her sisters. Then she realized that it was time to move on. "Are you ready?" Leo asked. Piper nodded and slid in the seat next to him. As they backed out of the driveway and down the street, Piper looked back at the house one last time.


	16. Meeting Lilly

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Meeting Lilly**

Piper stomped in the house. Her sisters met her in the hall. "Hey, you're back," Phoebe said excitedly. They haven't seen much of Piper since the summer began. She then noticed the look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"_She_ wants to meet me," Piper replied.

Phoebe and Paige looked confused. Then they realized who she was talking about. "Leo's ex-wife wants to meet you. What's the problem?" Phoebe asked.

Piper looked at her. "That _is_ the problem. She wants to meet me for lunch. Leo, of course, wants me to go. I told him that I had to think about it," Piper replied.

"What was the story about Lilly again?" Phoebe asked.

"She and Leo were high school sweethearts. They married right after graduation. After they married, they realized that they rushed into it. They tried to stick it out. By the time school started that fall, they knew that they made the wrong choice. So they quickly divorced, but remained good friends," Piper replied. Leo had told her the story after they made up.

"Piper, I think you should go," Phoebe said. "It will show you that she's no threat." Paige agreed. Piper knew that they were right.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Piper moaned as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"It won't be that bad," Leo replied.

"That's what you said about Natalie and look what happened there," Piper reminded him.

Leo smiled. "Ok, point taken. Lilly's different though. She's sweet. I think you'll really like her." Piper wasn't really hopeful. Yet, she knew that she would give her a chance for Leo.

As they walked up to the front door, Piper squeezed Leo's hand. He rang the doorbell as she took a deep breath. A young woman with blonde hair opened up the door. "Leo, it's so good to see you again," Lilly said, hugging him. That made Piper just a little bit uncomfortable. Lilly then noticed Piper. "You must be Piper. Leo has told me so much about you." She then gave a surprised Piper a hug.

She then let them in and they went into the living room. Piper and Leo sat down on the couch while Lilly sat in an armchair. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked.

They shook her heads. "What did Leo tell you about me?" Piper asked, dying to know.

"You grew up in San Francisco and grew up with a family of four sisters like me," Lilly replied.

"You have three sisters too?" Piper asked, curiously.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I'm the second oldest as well." Piper and Lilly then got into a conversation about growing up with sisters. Piper told her about becoming an aunt. Lilly told her stories about being an aunt already. As they talked, they found out that they had a lot more in common than Piper thought. Piper didn't even notice Leo had left the room until he came back from the kitchen.

"Do you want anything now?" Lilly asked when he sat down.

"Yes, I'll have water," Piper said. They then followed Lilly into the kitchen. "Do you live here with anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I live with my boyfriend," Lilly replied as she got out a couple of glasses out. "Leo actually introduced us."

"I didn't know that," Piper said, shooting a glance at her fiancé.

"Leo, you got to stay on top of things," Lilly teased. Piper had to agree and started teasing him as well.

"No fair. It's two against one," Leo replied back.

It was then time for lunch and Piper and Lilly got to know each other more. Piper saw that Leo was right. Lilly was very sweet and nice. Like Kyra, she wanted to get to know more about Piper. The more Piper talked to her, the more she wanted to learn about her.

After lunch, they stayed for a few more hours talking. By the end of the afternoon, Piper knew without a doubt that she adored Lilly. They got along great and she didn't expect that. When it was time to leave, she was disappointed. She wanted to stay longer.

Once they were in the car, Leo immediately wanted to know her thoughts. "She's great, Leo."

"I'm really glad that you two were getting along," Leo replied.

Piper smiled. "Can we stop by the house real quick? I told Phoebe and Paige that I would tell them all about Lilly."

Leo nodded and turned on the interstate. When they arrived, Phoebe and Paige squealed in delight. They hurried up to Phoebe's room. Piper went on and on about Lilly. "See, I told you two would get along. You worry too much," Phoebe said.

"Speaking of Lilly, how are you and Leo getting along? After all, you two are in an apartment now," Paige added.

"It's different. It's the little things that bug me like keeping the toilet seat down. Other than that, it's been great," said Piper, which was the truth.

Just then, a knock was at the door. "Hey, no boys allowed," Phoebe said.

Their mother poked her head in. "I know. That's why it's me. Leo said that it's alright to stay for dinner. It's ready if you want it," Mrs. Halliwell replied. Phoebe and Paige hurried out of the room. Piper and Mrs. Halliwell followed them into the hallway and down the stairs.

After dinner and dessert, Leo and Piper said good-bye to the family and headed back to the apartment. When they arrived, Piper flopped down on the new couch. Leo sat down besides her. "Long day, huh?" Leo said.

Piper nodded. As she cuddled into his arms, Piper thought about what Phoebe said. She was right. Lilly was no threat. There was nothing to worry about. Leo was all hers.


	17. Leo to the Rescue

Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for taking so long.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Leo to the Rescue**

Over the next few weeks, Piper spent time with Leo, her friends and family. A few months earlier, the family found out that Prue was going to have a girl. They couldn't have been more thrilled. Prue and Andy had a hard time figuring out the name. They finally decided to honor the tradition and were going to name her Payton. Now they just needed to wait for the birth.

"I can't wait until I don't have to look like a big balloon all the time," Prue told her sisters. Her sisters giggled. They were having another sisters' day. This time, Prue had joined them. Their parents had gone off to visit friends and Andy was busy, working. So the four sisters were in the Manor alone.

"Payton will be here soon," Piper said gently.

"I hope so. I don't think I can stand waiting for my niece much longer," Phoebe added.

Her sisters just shook her head. Just then, Phoebe's cell-phone rang. Phoebe excused herself and left the room. She then came back. "Cole's having some sort of problem. I have to go," Phoebe said. "Can I borrow your car?" she asked Piper.

"What happened to your car?" Piper asked.

"It's in the shop for a tire rotation and all that," Phoebe replied.

"I thought you accidently hit the car against the garage," Paige said.

Her sisters looked at Phoebe. "Ok, I did. But it was just a stratch," Phoebe admitted. "Can I still have the car keys?" Piper then gave her her car keys. "Thank you. I'll be really careful with it." Phoebe then hurried to the front door. The sisters went back to talking.

Suddenly, Prue felt a sharp pain. "What's wrong?" Piper asked.

Prue shook her head. "It's nothing." As the minutes passed, the pain continued and got worse.

"Prue, I'm not an expert in medicine, but I think you're in labor," Piper replied.

"I think you're right," said Prue. "My water just broke."

Paige called Phoebe. "She's not answering her cell."

Piper groaned. It was a fine time for her not to answer it. "Keep trying," Piper told her. She then helped her sister to lay back down on the couch.

"Call 911," said Prue through gritted teeth.

Piper shook her head. "No, I have a better idea. Give me your cell," she told Paige. She then called Leo, who was going to be there as fast as he could. While she was talking to Leo, the pain got harder and harder to deal with.

When Leo arrived, Piper led him through the house to the couch. "I don't think the baby will wait for us to get to a hospital. I think we're going to have to deliver the baby here," Leo said.

"We don't know anything about delivering babies," Paige replied.

"I do. My cousin had a home birth and I helped her through it," Leo said.

"We weren't expecting to do a home birth," Prue said, fighting through the pain.

"It looks like there's going to be a change of plans," Piper replied.

Prue still wasn't sure, but there was no time to argue. So Leo gave out instructions and Piper and Paige followed them. "I feel like I need to push," Prue said as they got her ready.

"Just try to hold a little longer," Leo said.

"I wish Andy was here," Prue said.

"He's on his way. So are Mom and Dad. Phoebe, however, is still not answering," Paige replied.

Leo checked her. "Ok, count to ten and then push." Prue counted to ten and then pushed. She squeezed Piper's hand so tightly that it made her hand hurt. Piper was glad when she saw Andy come through the door. "You're just in time. Your daughter's ready to come out," Leo said.

Andy took Prue's other hand and she squeezed it. Leo told her to really push hard. Prue nodded and started pushing. She groaned and Andy, Piper and Paige kept encouraging her. Suddenly, they all heard a cry. Prue started crying and Andy kissed her as Leo held up their baby. "It's a girl," he said and helped Andy cut the cord.

"Thank you," Prue replied as Leo gave Payton to her. Piper and Paige couldn't help looking over their beautiful niece.

* * *

Piper came through the apartment, exhausted. Leo was right behind her. "I thought we would never get out of there especially after my parents and Phoebe came back," she said as she hung up her coat. Her parents arrived shortly after Payton was born. Phoebe came back a few hours after that. They couldn't thank Leo enough for what he did.

"Well, I don't blame them," Leo said.

"I don't think I had a chance to thank you for helping deliver Payton," Piper replied. "You are a good doctor."

"Well, I was just trying to help my future sister-in-law," Leo said.

"You did a good job. I don't know what we would have done if you would have stepped in," Piper replied.

"It was no problem," he said. He then went to the kitchen. "I think we should celebrate with a movie and a bowl of popcorn."

"That sounds just perfect," Piper replied. They then cuddled up on the couch and got ready for the movie. Once the movie was over, Leo and Piper wandered up to bed. As Piper got underneath the covers, she thought of how happy Andy and Prue were with little Payton. It made her think that she couldn't wait to get married and start a family of her own with Leo by her side.


	18. The Birthday Girl

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Birthday Girl**

Becca glanced at the picture. "She's adorable. You are so lucky. I would love to have a niece to show off."

Piper smiled. "Yeah, she is. You should see my parents. They are so proud to finally have a grandchild. Grams is thrilled that Prue kept up with the P tradition." Piper was showing off pictures of Payton to Becca and Wendy. They were over at Becca's apartment, just hanging out. "It makes me think of the family Leo and I want after we get married."

"How is that going by the way?" Wendy asked, dying to know. They haven't really heard Piper mention about them lately. In fact, they haven't seen Piper much at all. So that was why they wanted to get together one last time before school started.

"We have a few issues. Other than that, everything is going great," Piper replied. By now, Piper was used to sharing an apartment with her fiancé. They had a few arguments about sharing certain things, but other than that, it has been fine.

When she got home, Leo was there to greet her. "Hey, it's almost your birthday. Do you want to do anything for your birthday?" he asked.

"I never really thought about it. I always had my birthday with my family. I never really thought about breaking tradition," Piper replied.

She thought about it for the rest of the night. After a lot of thought, she knew what she wanted to do. The next morning, she approached Leo and told him what she wanted to do. "I think I would love it if we could just spend a day by ourselves. I know that sounds boring, but we haven't really had a day by ourselves in awhile."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, surprised.

Piper nodded. "We'll go to my parents on Sunday night."

"Then your wish is my command," Leo replied. Piper kissed Leo and then went to call her parents to tell them their plans.

* * *

Piper woke up and could smell pancakes. She wandered into the kitchen, surprised. "Leo, I didn't know you could cook," Piper said as she sat down at the table.

"Here are your pancakes, eggs and bacon," Leo said as he put the plate down in front of her.

"This is too much," Piper said as Leo put the syrup down in front of her.

"I want to make your birthday special," Leo replied. "This is just the beginning." Piper just smiled as she ate up her breakfast.

After breakfast, Leo and Piper got ready to go out to the movies. Leo let Piper pick the movie. She picked another romantic comedy movie, which are her favorite type of movies. At the theater, Leo bought Piper a big bowl of popcorn and soda. "Leo, are you sure you can afford this?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Leo replied.

After the movies, Piper and Leo stopped by an ice cream shop before Piper wanted to head back to the apartment. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the mall or something?" Leo asked her as they headed to the car.

Piper shook her head. "I'm ready for a quiet evening at home."

When they arrived, Leo let her go first and Piper flicked on the light. She gasped when she heard her family and friends shout out. "Happy birthday, Piper!" they exclaimed.

"This is a surprise," Piper said, trying to find the words to speak.

"Leo planned it all," Prue replied.

Piper was surprised when she knew she shouldn't have been. It was just like Leo to surprise her. Piper hugged Leo tightly and then hugged her sisters. She then went around greeting everyone. Phoebe had brought Cole and Paige had brought Kyle. Becca, Wendy and Grams were there, of course. He also invited her old friend Mark. Kyra also was there.

After greeting everyone, it was really time to party. Piper danced with Leo until some of the other guys requested to dance with the birthday girl. Mark wanted a turn and Leo was kind enough to share her. After Mark, Cole came over. "Phoebe wanted me to get to know her family," Cole said as they danced.

Piper nodded. "Did she say anything about me?" she asked.

"There were so many different things about each sister. It's hard to keep track," Cole replied.

Piper didn't blame him. Leo also had a hard time keeping track. As the music stopped, they let each other go. Piper went to Leo while Cole went to Phoebe.

It was time for cake and presents. Becca brought a cake that she had baked. She even had candles. Piper didn't want to blow them out, but couldn't help it. Everyone applauded and Piper smiled.

Everyone had brought presents. Piper was surprised, but pleased. She didn't expect as many presents as she received. She then thanked everyone for their gifts. The music started up again and Leo led Piper to the dance floor.

Piper said goodbye to the last guest. She then went into the other room where Leo was. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday," Piper said as she cuddled up next to Leo.

"You're welcome," Leo replied. "I knew you didn't want _just_ a day with me."

"Was I that obvious?" Piper asked.

Leo laughed. "Now I have a whole year to try to top this one," Leo replied.

Piper smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied and kissed her passionately. Piper knew that this was a birthday she would never forget.


	19. Table for Two

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Table for Two**

A few weeks after the wonderful birthday surprise, Piper and Leo had to go back to school. This time, they were able to attend the university together. Piper was thrilled, yet nervous. Once they started attending, Piper grew even more nervous about the whole thing. She didn't realize how different the university was until the first day. The buildings were farther apart. There were more students in a class.

"Hey Leo," she said, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. They made sure that their schedules match so that they could be done with school at the same time. Another reason was so they could have lunch together.

"How was your morning?" he asked as she took a seat.

"Why don't you go first?" Piper suggested.

"It was the usual, teaching and going to class," Leo replied. "My students were half-asleep. I then told them that there was going to be a pop quiz. It was a joke, but it woke them up."

Piper laughed. "That was mean, but smart."

Leo chuckled. "I thought so too. Now, how was your morning?" Leo asked.

Piper groaned. "You don't want to hear about my morning."

Leo looked at her. "It couldn't have been that bad."

Piper sighed. "It was busy, busier than I thought it would be," she replied. "I felt like I was rushing from class to class. The teachers lecture fast and I hardly have time to write notes. Sometimes, I wish I could just freeze time so I could have a break, even if it's just for a few seconds."

"I don't blame you. I felt the same way last year. It's definitely an adjustment to transfer from a community college to a university," Leo replied.

"How did you deal with it especially since your girlfriend was across town?" Piper asked. She hoped Leo was miserable. She knew that he wasn't going to go that far though.

Leo thought for a moment. "It wasn't easy. Of course, I had Natalie with me."

Piper did her best not to make a face. "I see."

Leo knew what she was thinking. "Let me rephrase that. I had my friends with me. They helped me get through the tough days. "

"We also called every day, emailed each other a lot and you tried to visit every weekend," Piper said, now remembering. "I wish you could have just appeared instead of driving. It would have been much quicker."

"I know and I hated it when I couldn't drive back. It was necessary though because I had to grade papers."

Piper nodded. "I know and I understood. I didn't like it either, but you had to do what you had to do."

"Speaking of the weekend, do you have any plans?" he asked.

Piper thought for a moment. Sometimes, Phoebe and Paige would call to see if they could hang out. This time, they seemed like they were busy with Cole and Kyle. "I don't actually. Why?"

"I thought we could have one of our movie nights where we could just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie," Leo said.

"That's sounds just perfect," Piper replied, agreeing with him this time. She loved their movie nights.

"Great, it's a date," said Leo and they kissed again. They only stopped when other students started to stare.

"That's another thing about this I don't like. We don't have any privacy," Piper replied, changing back to the original subject.

"I know. One kiss and we're the center of attention," Leo said.

"I have a simple solution," said a familiar voice. Piper knew that voice even though she didn't like who it was. They turned around to see Natalie. Piper was so glad that Leo didn't invite her to her surprise birthday party. Yet, Piper forgot that she went to school here. Luckily, she didn't join them for lunch that often. However, today wasn't one of those days. "Sorry I'm late. I had to correct a teacher about my grade," Natalie said as she grabbed a seat next to them.

Piper just rolled her eyes. "Actually, we were just leaving," Leo said, getting up. Piper looked at him, shocked. She didn't expect that at all.

Natalie also was surprised. "Oh...ok. I guess I will see you two later then."

Piper got up and followed him from the table. As soon as they were out of sight, Piper asked for an explanation. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you do that?"

Leo shrugged. "I know you two don't get along. So I thought it would be best to get you away from Natalie."

Piper pretended to be mad. "I thought you finally came to your senses about her," she teased.

Leo laughed. "No, sorry. The truth is that I wanted to talk without anybody else around."

"I wish I was a senior with you. That way, we could graduate together," Piper said sadly.

Leo nodded. "I know. We can't change what is. We can only accept it," Leo replied.

Piper tried not to smile. He was again using his wise words. She was used to it by now. She also loved his wise words because they always seemed to comfort her. She then went back to the original subject again. "I'm just glad I am done with all of my general classes. I can now focus on my degree."

Leo nodded, agreeing with her. "The best part is that we'll be together." This time, Piper couldn't resist smiling. That was the best part.


	20. An Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

A knock came at the door. Piper woke up and looked at the time. It was nearly midnight. She groaned and shook Leo. He mumbled, but he didn't go back to sleep. "There's someone at the door," she said.

Leo immediately got up. "I think I know who it is." He ran to the door with Piper following him. Leo opened and Piper was surprised when a young teenager was there. "Piper, this is one of my students, Hope." Piper didn't know what to say. "Hope, this is my fiancée, Piper Halliwell," Leo said.

"It's nice to meet you," Piper said, extending her hand out.

"She's been having some problems at home. I told her that she could come here if she needs to," Leo explained.

Piper nodded understandingly. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Hope.

"I would like some water, please," Hope replied.

"I'll be right back," Piper said and left the two alone. She tried to listen as they talked. She only could hear part of the conversation. She gave up and knew that Leo would tell her if he needed to. So she just finished pouring the water and went back into the living room.

She gave the glass to Hope. "Thanks, Ms. Halliwell," she said.

"Please call me Piper," Piper replied.

Hope looked thoughtful. "Are you related to Paige Halliwell?" Piper nodded. "She's one of my best friends. I just never realize that the Piper Mr. Wyatt talks about is Paige's sister."

Piper smiled. "Imagine that."

Leo turned to her. "Hope is going to stay here for a few days. I hope you don't mind," he said.

Piper shook her head. "No, of course not." She was happy to let Paige's friend to stay for a few nights.

* * *

"So, how's Hope?" Phoebe asked. Piper was on the phone, talking to Phoebe. Piper had been so busy that she hadn't been able to visit. So she was determined to call her family every week to see what was going on.

"Well, she's nice, yet quiet. Neither she or Leo has told me what's going on though," Piper said.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, surprised. "I would have thought that he would have told you by now. It has been a couple of days already."

"I guess I have to be patient. I hate being out of the loop."

"Are you kidding? You went ballistic last time. I hope it's nothing serious," said another voice. Paige was on the other phone. That way, she didn't have to wait her turn to talk to her sister. "Of course, I have been so busy with Kyle lately that I haven't really had a chance to talk to her."

"How are your love lives?" Piper asked.

"Fine, Cole tries his best to visit," Phoebe replied.

"Kyle and I are still going strong," Paige added.

Piper was happy for the both of them. "Have you seen Payton lately?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Prue brought her over the other day," Phoebe replied. "She's so adorable."

"Yeah, Phoebe couldn't stop holding her. She almost didn't let me have a turn," Paige added.

Phoebe protested and it went on and on between the two younger sisters. Piper finally told them that they couldn't argue on the phone. "I got to get off. I have to start my homework," Piper said.

"I have homework too, but I am avoiding it," Phoebe added.

"Phoebe, get off the phone and go do your homework," Piper ordered. Phoebe was about to protest, but Piper insisted. Paige giggled as they heard a click. Paige and Piper then said good-bye and hung up.

As Piper put the phone back on the receiver, she jumped. Apparently, Hope had come into the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Hope said.

"It's alright," Piper replied. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I don't know," Hope said. "Would it be too crazy to ask if you would help me study for my Home Economics class?"

Piper shook her head. "I happen to be an expert in that class."

They sat down at the kitchen table. Time went by fast and soon, they were taking a break. "So how old are you?" Piper asked. She knew that Leo was student teaching at a local high school. He just never mentioned about his students.

"I'm sixteen," Hope replied. She then was quiet.

"Do you like my fiance as your teacher?" Piper asked.

"Oh, he's the best. That's why I went to him," Hope replied. She then stopped. Piper waited for more. Hope must have trusted her because she went on. "My parents had a nasty divorce. I always seemed to be in the middle of everything. It was too much. I felt like hurting myself. Luckily, Mr. Wyatt stopped me before I did anything."

"Hope, hurting yourself doesn't solve your problems," Piper said.

Hope nodded. "I know that now. Back then, I didn't know what to do. I still don't. Everything was ok for awhile. Then my boyfriend broke up with me. So my grades started to suffer. Recently, my parents have been pressuring me to get into the right college. The only thing I felt like doing was coming here."

"You did the right thing."

Hope sighed. "I hope so. Of course, I'm going to have to go back sooner or later."

Piper nodded. "I think you need to talk to your parents."

"That's what Mr. Wyatt said. I just don't know if I could do it."

"I know you're scared to talk to them. But they're your parents. Nobody else would understand better than them," Piper said.

Hope still wasn't sure. Yet, she knew that Piper was right. "Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

"Piper, where are you?" Leo called.

Piper came out in the hall. Leo kissed her hard. Piper smiled. "What's that for?" she asked, confused.

"You really got through to Hope. It's been a week and everything changed. She is a completely different person now. She told me that she talked to her parents. They didn't realized how much pressure they were putting on her. Her parents haven't ask her about college or anything like that for a week."

"It was nothing," Piper replied.

"It was everything. You made a difference," Leo said.

"Well, she also helped me. She made me realize how lucky I am to have you and my family. I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too," Leo replied.


	21. Gobble, Gobble

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Gobble, Gobble**

Piper stared at the clock. She was dying to get out of class. It was the day before Thanksgiving break. She and Leo were going to have a busy Thanksgiving break. They were going to stay at the Manor. It would better than driving back and forth ever day.

On Thanksgiving, Leo's parents were finally going to meet her family and Piper was super nervous. She knew that Leo's parents and her family would get along. It wasn't them she was worried about.

It was Grams, who was also going to be there. She had drilled Leo that day on Prue's birthday two years ago. Now, she was going to meet his parents. Piper hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt were prepared.

Finally, her teacher let her go. "Have a great Thanksgiving break," Becca called to Piper as they left the classroom.

"You too," she called back and went to find Leo. He was just coming out of his class as well. They then headed to their apartment for last minute things. "I can't believe that it's been two years and our parents have never met until now. Why is that?" Piper asked Leo. They were on the road.

"Well, my parents had always been busy. This is the first time that they aren't going anywhere."

"You did warn them about Grams, right?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded. "They are prepared for the wrath of Grams."

Soon, they arrived at the house. Piper was greeted by Phoebe and Paige. Her parents then came into view. "It feels like you have been gone forever," Phoebe told Piper.

"Well, Leo and I have been busy," Piper said as she hugged her parents.

"The guest bedroom is already for you," said her father.

Leo followed Piper up to her old room. It felt weird coming back and seeing her old room. After settling in, Piper went into Phoebe's room. Phoebe and Paige were already in there, waiting for her. That night, they spent hours talking. It felt like old times except Piper was now with Leo.

The next day, Piper kept looking at the time. Her mother suggested that she and Leo would take a walk. When they came back, Grams was already there. "Hello, my darling," she said. Piper went over to hug her. "Where's that fiancé of yours?"

"Grams, be nice. He had to get his parents," Piper replied.

When the doorbell rang, Piper ran to answer it. She said hello to Leo and his parents. She then led Leo and his parents to the living room where her parents and Grams were waiting. Piper let Leo do the introductions. "Victor and Patti, these are my parents, Chris and Mary," Leo said.

They shook hands before Piper introduced Grams. "This is my Grams, Penny Halliwell," said Piper.

Grams shook hands with them. Piper held her breath. Luckily, her mother was able to make them feel comfortable. Grams wasn't able to question them until just about dinnertime. By then, Prue and her family had arrived. Luckily, Prue distracted Grams for a little while with baby Payton.

They then gathered around the table and Victor brought the turkey in. They applauded as Victor set the turkey down. "I think Andy would agree with me to let Leo cut the turkey this time," he said as he handed the carving knife to Leo. Andy agreed. So Leo cut the first piece off.

He and Victor then started passing pieces to people. After they started eating, Grams started her questioning. "How did you feel when you found out your son was dating my granddaughter so quickly after meeting?" Grams asked.

Piper turned to Leo. She wasn't expecting that question. Apparently, neither was Leo. "Well, we prefer that Leo would have taken his time. He assured us that he was taking it slow," Mr. Wyatt told Grams.

Grams nodded. She continued asking questions. Her daughter suddenly stopped her. "Who's ready for dessert?" she asked, signaling the end of the questions. Everyone started shouting orders and Piper went to help her mother. They brought out a couple of pumpkin pies.

"That went well. Don't you think?" Leo asked Piper. They were in the guest room, just relaxing. Everyone had gone home including Grams.

"Are you kidding? Grams kept asking questions just like she did with you," Piper said.

"They were prepared, though," Leo reminded her.

Piper nodded. "I just can't believe that she asked that first question."

"She's just a concerned grandparent," Leo replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like she's raising us. If she was raising us, it would be a different story. I'm just glad she approved of your parents. I would be worried if she didn't," Piper said.

Leo just smiled and they kissed. "I'm going to go talk with my sisters for awhile," Piper said.

"Ok, I'll wait up," Leo replied. Piper smiled and went out into the hall.

Piper knocked on the door. Phoebe, who was on the phone, gestured that she could come in. She then hung up as Piper sat on her bed. "Let me guess, you were talking to Cole?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving."

"How come he didn't come here?" Piper asked.

"He's not really into the whole family thing," Phoebe replied.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to do something," Paige said, coming into the room.

"It's ok. We were just getting started," Phoebe replied. She then changed the subject.

After a few hours of chatting, Piper headed back to the guestroom. She smiled when she saw Leo, who had fallen asleep. She crawled in next to him. He suddenly woke up. "Is everything ok?" he asked her.

"Everything is just fine," Piper said, kissing him. After thinking about it, she realized that this day had gone well. Grams eventually realized that Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt were just as nice as Leo. Piper was able to spend some time with her family, something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. It was a great Thanksgiving. Piper knew that the best part was that there would be many more to come and they would all be with Leo.


	22. Leo vs Dan

Thank you for the reviews.

Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Leo vs. Dan**

Piper heard the door open and smiled. She knew that Leo had come home. She knew that she was right once he entered the door. "What smell so good?" he asked as he kissed his fiancé.

"I decided to try a new recipe I learned from cooking class," Piper replied.

"I can't wait to try it," Leo said.

Piper smiled. "Good because it's just about ready," she replied. Leo set the table for the two of them. Piper then served them their dinner.

"This is delicious," Leo replied.

"You really think so?" Piper asked. She knew that she was a good cook. She just wasn't sure about trying new recipes. "You're not just saying to be nice."

"Are you kidding? I love it," Leo replied. He then went on another subject. "Want to go to the bookstore after supper?"

"Sounds like fun," Piper said. She didn't have much homework. So she knew that it would be fine. It had been ages since they had gone out just the two of them. So they went and had a cup of coffee and just talked.

* * *

The next day, Piper was on campus when she thought she saw Dan again. She wasn't sure at first since she have not seen him since that evening at the bookstore. It turned out that she was right when he saw her as well. "Dan, what are you doing here? I thought you were attending a different university," Piper said.

"I was, but it didn't work out. So I took a break from college. Now, I'm back," Dan replied.

Piper nodded. "I see." She couldn't believe that he had picked that university, the same university she was attending.

Leo picked that moment to come up to them. He kissed Piper and then noticed Dan. "Who's this?" he asked.

Dan extended his hand out. "Dan Gordon," he said.

Before Piper could say anything, Leo spoke. "Leo Wyatt, Piper's fiancé," he replied, shaking his hand.

Dan looked from Leo to Piper. "Wow, you're engaged. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Leo replied.

"Dan was just leaving now," Piper said, trying to give Dan a hint.

Dan knew what she was doing. Yet, he ignored the hint. "Actually, I would love it if you two would join me for lunch. It would be nice to play catch up," he said.

"Sure," Leo said.

Piper had a bad feeling about it. She was going to protest. She then knew that she couldn't leave Dan and Leo all alone. So she finally agreed. "Maybe we should have lunch back at the apartment. The cafeteria can get crowded," Piper said. Leo and Dan agreed this time. So Dan followed the two back to their apartment.

Soon, they sat down and Piper prepared for the worse. Dan started the conversation. "I heard all about you from Lilly. It seemed like you couldn't hack the marriage. So are you going to do the same to Piper?"

Piper was shocked. She didn't realize that he would ask that question. She wasn't prepared for Leo's answer either. "Lilly and I _both_ decided that we weren't ready. Piper and I are taking our time. We're planning to marry after her graduation from the university."

Dan looked at Piper, surprised. "Wow, are you sure you can wait that long? After all, you didn't wait for me to ask me to marry you."

Piper turned to him. "What did you say?"

Dan looked confused. "Surely, Becca and Wendy would have told you by now especially since we're not together anymore," he said.

Piper was lost. "What are you talking about?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me, but then you broke up with me," Dan replied.

"I don't think you would have lasted anyway," Leo muttered.

Dan shot a look at him. "I don't need any help from you. You seem to be such an expert on keeping your women, huh?"

Leo stood up. "How dare you insult me in front of Piper."

Dan stood up as well. Piper stopped them before they could go any further. "I think this lunch is over." Once they started fighting, she knew that the lunch was a big mistake. "Dan, I think it would be best if you would leave," Piper said.

Dan nodded. "I can see I'm not welcome."

Piper saw him to the door. "Piper, I don't want to intrude, but you should be careful of Leo."

"Dan, I think I know him better than you do," Piper replied.

"I wish you luck with him then," Dan said and left. Piper shut the door and went back into the kitchen.

"That went well," she said even though she knew that it didn't. She looked at Leo, who was lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about you and Dan. Would you have accepted his proposal if you wouldn't have broken up with him first?" Leo asked.

Piper thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. It was a high school love that was over. Even if he would have proposed, I would have said no. I knew that I wasn't ready for that type of commitment."

Leo nodded understandingly. "What about me? What if I was your high school love instead of Dan? Do you think you would have said yes to me?"

Piper shook her head. "No, I don't. I was not ready no matter if it was you or Dan. I was eighteen. I didn't want to settle down right then and there." As she talked, she kept walking closer and closer to him until they were side by side.

"What about now?" Leo asked.

"In a year-and-a-half, I will be more than ready," she replied, leaning in for a kiss. Leo leaned in as well and they kissed passionately.


	23. Natalie's Confession

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Natalie's Confession**

As the days went by, Dan stayed away from Piper, especially when Leo was around. Piper later asked her friends about the proposal. They confirmed it. "We completely forgot about it after awhile," Becca had told her.

One day, everything changed. Piper was sitting down at a table and trying to study for her American Literature test. She couldn't focus and suddenly saw a shadow over her.

She looked up to see Dan. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"I really don't think that is a good idea," Piper replied.

"I just want to sit down. That's all," Dan said. Piper reluctantly let him grab a seat. "If you don't mind me asking, where's your fiancé?"

"He's working right now," Piper said. It was true. Leo was student-teaching at the high school.

"Really? I heard that you guys are practically inseparable," Dan replied. Piper shot an angry look at him and got up from the table. She was insulted and Dan realized that. He followed her and stopped her. "I'm sorry, Piper. It just came out."

"Like it just came out the other day?" Piper asked angrily. She still couldn't get the fight out of her mind.

Dan looked at her. "I meant what I said. Leo will just hurt you."

"Did Lilly tell you that?" She didn't even let Dan answer. "Well, let me tell you something. I met Lilly and she's rooting for us," Piper protested.

Dan shook his head. "No, it was Natalie."

Piper was shocked. "When did you meet Natalie?" she asked.

"It was a couple of weeks ago when I started attending here. She and I met in the cafeteria one day. We started talking and she told me about the real Leo."

Piper didn't want to hear anymore. She instead left Dan, who was calling back to her. She had enough of Natalie. Piper stormed over to the dorm room and knocked on the door. "You are just the person I want to yell at," Piper said as Natalie answered the door.

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked as Piper came in the room.

"For two-and-a-half years, I have tolerated you. I took your insults, let you cancel our dates and join us at our lunch table. Now it's personal. Did you really think that telling lies about Leo to my ex-boyfriend would break us up?" Piper exclaimed.

Natalie stiffened up. "It was for your own good."

Piper immediately knew what she meant. "You really are in love with Leo, aren't you?"

Natalie didn't answer her question. Instead, she went on a big long explanation. "Leo doesn't deserve you or even that sweet Lilly. For years, I dropped hints. Yet, nothing happened. I grew frustrated. I kept trying even when he was with Lilly. It was still not enough. When he met you, I knew that I had to get rid of you. When I heard you and Leo got engaged, I was devastated. I knew I had to do something. So when I met Dan, I thought he would be perfect."

Piper listened and didn't interrupt. She suddenly felt sorry for Natalie. If she tried to get her best friend's attention for years, she wouldn't give up. Yet, that wasn't the issue now. "Natalie, you need to move on," Piper said gently.

"Get out of my room," Natalie ordered.

Piper did immediatly. She went back to her own apartment. When Leo got home, he stormed in just like Piper did earlier. "What did you say to Natalie?" he demanded.

Piper was startled. "What do you mean?"

Leo glared at her, furious. "I got a phone call today from Natalie. She told me that you accused her of being a liar."

Piper didn't know what to say at first. She decided that it would be best to start with the truth. "Leo, the reason that Dan came onto you the other day was that Natalie told him lies about you."

"What? That's crazy. Why would she do that?" Leo said, still refusing to believe it.

"Leo, think about it. She wants you to herself. She's trying to break us up," Piper replied. "She was using Dan to do it."

Leo sighed. "We are back to this again. Piper, I told you. Natalie means nothing to me."

"Well, apparently, you mean something to her," Piper replied.

"That's ridiculous," Leo said.

"Is it? You and Natalie have been friends for years. So were Prue and Andy. Look what happened to them," Piper replied.

"So what do you want me to do? Stop being friends with her?" Leo suggested.

"No, of course not. I just want you to talk to her," Piper said.

Leo didn't say anything. Instead, he went back out the front door. Piper knew that he was going to Natalie's dorm room. Yet, she didn't know exactly what would happen. He didn't come back for a couple of hours. Piper had waited up for him. He didn't say anything to her at first. Then, he finally spoke. "That's it. Our friendship is over."

"Leo, I'm sorry," Piper replied sadly. She really did mean it. "What happened?"

"I went over and asked for an explanation. She told me the truth. She then asked if there was any chance we could get together. When I told her no, she decided that she can't be friends with me anymore, not as long as I'm with you," Leo explained. "I'm going to bed."

Piper stopped him for a second. "Leo, I really am sorry."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. At least, you don't have to worry about her anymore," Leo said, trying to smile.

Piper then heard the door shut. She sighed. Even though Leo was upset, she knew he would be fine. She then realized that he loved her. Natalie really didn't mean anything to him. Piper smiled to herself. True love really does conquer all.


	24. Los Angeles Trip

Thank you for the reviews.

Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Los Angeles Trip**

Piper stared down at her homework. She tried to concentrate. She jumped when she heard her fiancé behind her. "What are you looking at?" Leo asked, peering over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to finish this so I don't have to worry about it over spring break," Piper replied. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm getting some grading done." He then looked thoughtful. "What do you want to do for spring break this year?"

"Is that time already?" she asked and looked at the calendar. "You're right." Piper was about to ask what they did last year. She then realized that Natalie was in the middle last year. "I was thinking that we could go on another vacation like the time we did at Salt Lake City."

"Wow, that was two years ago already. Did you want to do something with your friends again?"

"Actually, I was thinking that it would be nice if it was just the two of us," Piper admitted.

"That sounds just perfect. Where do you want to go?" Leo asked.

Piper had to think for a moment. "What about Los Angeles? I always wanted to go there," Piper replied.

"Me too. I had a chance to go there a few times. It never worked out though," Leo replied.

Piper then nodded. "Then it's settled. For spring break, we are going to Los Angeles," she declared. She immediately started to make the plans.

* * *

That day, they left in the late morning since they couldn't check in their hotel until after three. Becca and Ben came to help them pack the car. They then waved good-bye as Leo and Piper drove away.

"Are you sure you don't mind not visiting your family?" Leo asked. He knew how close she was to them especially her sisters.

Piper nodded. Although she loved her family, she wanted to spend some time with Leo. They really hadn't had much of a chance since school started back up. Leo was still a little bit down about the whole Natalie thing. So Piper thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to get his mind off her.

So Leo went onto another subject. Piper was glad that he didn't ask her anymore questions.

Once they got to LA, they first settled down in their hotel. Even though they were not used to eating out, they thought it would be a nice change. Afterwards, they took a walk through the city. "How was the dinner?" Piper asked.

Leo smiled. "It was good, but it's not as good as your cooking."

Piper laughed. "Thanks, I really appreciate that."

Over the next few days, Leo and Piper saw the sights. Thanks to Piper surfing the net, they knew the right places to go see. They visited some of the museums and the art galleries. Piper found the museums more interesting than the art. Leo had to agree.

Piper was amazed how much they agreed. She never had a boyfriend who shared her interests as much as Leo. Even though they had some differences, they seemed to agree with most things. Piper knew that Prue and Andy were that way. So she knew that it was a good sign. Leo had to the one.

They went to the Getty Center and watched the beautiful sunset. They had heard that it was the best place to see it. It really was. The colors of orange and red lit up the sky. Leo and Piper both thought that the spot was really romantic.

One night, they decided to attend a concert at the Disney Concert Hall. It was very nice. Piper and Leo both enjoyed themselves.

They also went to the Grove, which was a shopping mall. Leo really didn't want to go. Piper then convinced him that he could buy something for his parents while he was there. Leo then agreed. Piper bought a few gifts for her sisters and niece.

"You don't want to buy something for yourself?" Leo asked.

"I don't have enough money left," Piper replied.

Leo just smiled. "I can fix that. What do you want?" he asked, gesturing at the store products.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine without one," Piper replied. Leo looked at her. Piper groaned. "You know me too well." She then pointed to a T-shirt and Leo paid for it.

Soon, they were on their way home. Piper, of course, wanted to stop by her parents' house to give the gifts to Phoebe and Paige. When they rang the doorbell, Paige answered the door. She hugged her sister tightly. "Hey, how was your trip?"

"We had a blast," Piper said as Paige let them in. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Are you kidding? She has been spending all week with Cole," Paige replied.

"What about you and Kyle?" Piper asked as they walked through the house.

"We are just fine. Now enough about me. I want to hear all about Los Angeles. Did you see stars?" Paige asked.

Piper and Leo took turns telling her about the sights. Suddenly, the front door opened. Phoebe had arrived. She immediately went over to Piper and hugged her. "Did you bring presents?" she asked right away.

"Phoebe," Paige said.

"Actually, I did," Piper replied and took them out of their bags. After a few more hours with her family, Piper was ready to go home.

When they arrived, Leo and Piper plopped down on the couch. "That was a wonderful trip. We should do that more often," Piper said.

"I agree. It was nice to get away from everything," Leo replied. They then kissed passionatly. Afterwhile, they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of their wonderful vacation.


	25. Leo Accused

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Leo Accused**

Piper hummed to herself as she made breakfast. "Good morning," Leo called as he came in the kitchen.

"Morning," Piper replied as they kissed. "Are you going to be late tonight?"

"Afraid so. There's play practice tonight," Leo replied. Last month, he volunteered to help out with the play. So he had been gone a lot over the last few weeks.

Of course, Piper had been busy herself. Being assistant manager wasn't all fun and games. It took a lot out of her. Piper felt like she should quit. She decided to hang in there until school starts again. Then she would decide what she wanted to do.

"Piper, is everything ok?" Leo asked.

Piper snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, everything's just fine."

Leo looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Piper just nodded. She didn't want to tell him right then. So Leo let it go.

The next day, Leo and Piper went their separate ways. Leo had to go to his student-teaching job while Piper had the day off from classes. So she went on her errands. She had to get some more ingredients for another new reciepe. When she arrived back to the apartment building, she noticed that a police car was there.

Piper knew immediately that something was wrong. She hurried into the building and to her apartment. There, two police officers were waiting in the hall. "May I help you?" she asked.

"We need to get in your apartment, Ms. Halliwell," one of the officers said.

Piper was suprised that he knew her last name. She was even more confused with their statement. "May I ask why?" Piper asked.

"We rather discuss it inside," the officer replied. Piper unlocked the door and let the officers in.

"Is Leo ok?" Piper asked, worried.

"Ms. Halliwell, your fiancé has been accused of stealing money from the high school where he's currently student-teaching," the second officer said, now speaking up.

"That's ridiculous. Leo would never steal anything especially from work. He loves his job," Piper defended.

"That may be. But we still have to do an investigation. Here's a warrant to search the house," the first officer said. He handed a piece of paper to Piper. Piper didn't even want to look at it. She couldn't believe this was happening. "How long have you known Mr. Wyatt?" the first officer asked as the second officer started looking around.

Piper didn't even have to think. "Two-and-a-half years," she replied.

"In all that time, has he ever lied to you?" the officer asked.

Piper didn't want to answer that question. So she remained silent. The officer raised his eyebrows. "There was one time when he didn't tell me about his ex-wife. That was the only thing he didn't trust me with," Piper replied.

The officer was satisfied. However, Piper was not. She was glad when they finally left and found no evidence that Leo did steal anything. After they left, Becca came over, wondering what was going on. Piper didn't want to talk. Instead, she went to call Andy.

After explaining the situation, Andy told her that he couldn't help her. "What do you mean you can't help him?" Piper demanded. "You're a detective."

"I handle murder and missing person cases, not robberies," Andy reminded her.

"There must be something you can do," Piper said, frustrated.

"I would if I could. But there's evidence against him," Andy replied.

"What evidence?" Piper asked.

"There were witnesses who saw him in the office," Andy replied.

"That doesn't mean anything. There could have been a thousand reasons he would have gone in there."

"He left fingerprints on the cashier's box," Andy replied. "I'm sorry, Piper."

Piper just hung up without saying goodbye. The day was beginning to turn into a nightmare. She started pacing. She tried to hold her tears back. She wouldn't believe it. It was not true. Leo was not a thief. Yes, he didn't tell her about his ex-wife. That was because he didn't want to feel like she had competition.

Piper didn't hear from Leo over the next few days. When it was in the paper, Piper didn't even read the article. She then started to get phone calls from everyone. She refused to speak to anybody. She just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

On the fourth day, Piper was sleeping when she heard a noise. She put on her robe and went out in the hall. She was thrilled when she saw Leo in the doorway. She went over and they hugged tightly. "I knew you didn't do it," she said.

"Well, neither did Hope. She did a little detective work of her own. She found out the real culprit. It was a student who had some fiancial trouble he didn't think he could get out of without stealing the money. So they released me and I'm here," Leo explained.

Piper was still confused. "I don't understand. Andy told me that they had your fingerprints."

"I went in the office to put some of my own money in there. I thought that they deserved it." Piper then smiled. Leo looked at her hard. "Did you have doubts that I took the money?"

"Just a little," Piper admitted. "After all, you didn't tell me about your ex-wife," she pointed out.

"True, but that was a one time thing. Trust me, Piper. I would never steal from anybody," Leo said.

"I know you wouldn't," Piper replied. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"We should celebrate now with pizza and a movie," Piper said.

"Why don't we do it tomorrow though? I'm kinda tired now."

Piper smiled. "That's sounds just perfect."


	26. Wedding Plans

Author's Note: Even though Leo and Piper still had a year left before their wedding, I thought it was time to start planning for it. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Wedding Plans**

Piper came in the door, hands full of groceries. Phoebe and Paige were right behind her. They had their hands full of groceries as well. "Thank you for coming with me. I know it wasn't the shopping that we usually do. But I needed help today."

"You're welcome. But do you really need all this?" Phoebe asked. "It's just a graduation party."

"I want to make it special. After all, it's for Leo," Piper replied.

"I know it's for Leo. It's just that it seems like you are overdoing it," Phoebe said.

"How am I overdoing it?" Piper asked.

"I really don't think you need appetizers at a graduation party," Phoebe said. "Can't you just order pizza?"

"Do you know how many people are coming?" Piper asked. "Look, I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be. Just relax and don't worry about it."

Piper knew that she was right. Yet, she couldn't stop worrying.

* * *

Piper opened the door for her guests. "Welcome, please come on in." She smiled as they went in.

It was the day of the graduation party. Leo was the center of attention while Piper kept answering the door. She had invited Leo's parents, her family, Kyra, Lilly and a few others. Leo really didn't want a big graduation party. Instead, he only wanted it with family and friends.

The only person that Piper didn't know about inviting was Natalie. Leo really didn't want her to invite her. They haven't heard from her since that day. Leo wanted to keep it that way. So Piper gladly didn't send one out.

Everyone had a good time. Piper was glad that the party went well. She was worried for awhile. Then she told herself that as long as Leo had fun, that was the only thing that mattered. After all, the party was for him.

* * *

Piper pushed her cart down the aisle. Her thoughts started to wander away from her. Since Leo graduated, it was really time to start planning the wedding. They knew the obvious things that they wanted to do. Piper was going to have Prue as her matron-of-honor. Leo was going to have his new brother-in-law Andy as his best man. Phoebe and Paige were going to be her bridesmaids. However, Leo didn't know who was going to be his groomsmen yet.

Piper wished Payton was old enough to be in the wedding. Even when their wedding comes around, she will still be too young.

After running her errands, she went back to the apartment where Leo was waiting for her. "Leo, I was thinking that we should start planning the wedding. I know we want to have it a year after my graduation. However, we don't even have a wedding date."

Leo nodded. "We should start now especially since the church calendar fill up fast," Leo said.

Piper bit her lip. Leo looked at her. "Actually, I don't want to get married in a church. I rather have an outdoor wedding. Prue had one and I fell in love with the idea," Piper replied.

"Well, I always wanted to get married at the same church that my parents were married in. However, I think an outdoor wedding would be nice as well."

"Good, that is settled. Do you mind if I cooked for the wedding?" Piper asked.

"Piper, I love your cooking. But it's our wedding. We should give you a break."

"Oh come on. You know nobody cooks like I do," Piper said.

"Piper, we'll find a good caterer that you are happy with. That way, there are no problems," Leo said firmly.

Piper finally gave in. "Ok, fine, we can get a caterer." She then realized an important detail that they should have tried to figure out in the first place. "Leo, what about the wedding date?"

Leo thought for a moment. "Well, how quick do you want to marry after your graduation?" he asked.

"I want to marry as soon as possible," Piper replied.

Leo nodded. "What about May thirtieth?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied. "Since we picked a date, I really want to figure out a place for the wedding. I would love to get married in the park with an arch overhead."

Leo nodded. As they continued to make plans, Piper and Leo both grew more and more excited. By the time the afternoon was over, Leo and Piper almost had everything listed that they wanted for the wedding. "Did Prue have this much?" Leo asked Piper as they were finishing up.

"Well, Prue had a very small wedding with just family and friends. She didn't want a big wedding. I guess that runs in the family because I don't either."

"Me either," Leo admitted.

"Is there anyone else you wanted to invite? There aren't many people on your guest list," Piper said, glancing at it.

"No, I don't have very many relatives besides my parents. I only have a few good friends. However, I do want to ask you about inviting someone else who's not on the list," Leo said.

Piper looked at him. "Who is it?" she asked, hoping that it was not Natalie.

"It may be a crazy idea, but I want to ask Hope if she wants to attend the wedding. After all, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Leo replied.

"True and I would love to have Hope at the wedding," Piper said.

"Good," Leo replied before kissing her. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Neither can I," Piper said, smiling.


	27. Future Plans

Author's Note: I will write an epilogue. I will also be writing another AU Piper and Leo romance after this one. So hope you read that one as well. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Future Plans**

Piper crossed another thing off of her list. "Ok, that's done. I'm just glad that Mom and Dad are letting us have the reception here."

"So how many are you going to invite?" Phoebe asked. The four sisters were gathered around the dining room table, helping Piper with the wedding plans. Phoebe was bouncing little Payton on her knee.

Piper started naming off the guests until Prue stopped her. "You're planning to invite Lilly, his ex-wife?" Prue asked. "Won't that be uncomfortable?"

"No, Lilly and I are friends. In fact, we have been emailing back and forth for months now."

"What about Natalie?" Phoebe asked. Paige nudged her.

"According to Leo, she moved back near her parents' house. The only reason Leo knows that is that her roommate told him," Piper replied as Phoebe passed Payton to her.

Phoebe was about to ask more, but Prue gave her a look. She saved Piper by getting into another subject. "Can anyone baby-sit Payton tomorrow night?" Prue asked. "Andy and I have a party to go to."

Phoebe groaned. "As much as I would love to, I already made plans with Cole," Phoebe replied. "He's taking me out to a romantic dinner tomorrow night."

"I am going out with a couple of my friends to a movie. That is the only time we could get together," Paige added.

Prue then looked at Piper. "I would love to," Piper replied, smiling.

When Piper told Leo, he thought it was a great idea. So the next evening, they drove to Andy's and Prue's house. After they had graduated, they moved to Andy's old house next door to the Manor since his parents had moved out.

The next evening, Piper rang the doorbell and Andy answered it, holding Payton. "Piper, Leo, how are you two?" he asked as he let them in.

"We have been busy planning the wedding," Piper replied.

Andy nodded. He then called up the stairs for Prue. Piper looked surprised as she looked through the rooms. Toys were spread everywhere. "I never thought I would see this house messy," Piper said.

"Well, Payton here has kept us busy," Andy replied. "Actually, Grams kept sending us toys for her. I wonder what's going to happen when you two have kids."

"We first have to get through the wedding," Piper reminded him. Andy didn't say anything Prue came down.

"We better get going. We'll going to be late," Prue said after saying hello to her sister and Leo. After kissing Payton good-bye, Prue and Andy hurried out the door.

Payton started crying and Piper tried to entertain her. Nothing was working until Leo came to the rescue again. He started to play peek-a-boo which worked immediately. "I don't understand how you can calm her down and I can't. I'm her godmother for crying out loud. I should be the one guiding her."

Leo smiled. "I did a little bit of baby-sitting back in my high school years."

"You're amazing," Piper said right before they were about to kiss. Payton started to giggle. The two then pulled back. "Maybe we should try again later when we don't have an audience. Leo just laughed.

After playing that game, Leo playfully chased her around the room. Piper just stared and watched them. Leo was just so good with children that it made Piper think that this will be their life someday.

They would be like Andy and Prue and end up with lots of children. Leo then collapsed next to Piper on the couch. He looked at Payton who kept going. "Our niece has lots of energy," Leo said.

Piper smiled. "I like how you called her 'our niece'."

"So do I," Leo said.

Finally, Payton fell asleep and Piper and Leo cuddled up to watch a movie. "I have to admit that this isn't a bad substitute for our movie night," Leo said.

"Well, babysitting Payton tonight made me think about our future plans after the wedding," Piper said.

"Like what, like kids?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I know this is crazy, but I'm hoping to start having kids right away," Piper replied.

"Well, I do too."

Piper looked at him. "Really?"

"Why not? Besides, I always want a big family. I may not want all daughters though," Leo said, starting to tease her.

Piper nudged him. Just then, Andy and Prue came home. "Hey, how was everything?" Prue asked.

"It went just fine. Payton was an angel," Piper said, getting up.

After a little bit of chatting, Piper and Leo went home. As Piper came in the apartment, she realized something. "Leo, what about the apartment?"

"We have plenty of time. After all, it's only June," Leo replied.

"The months will go by fast though. We should start looking for a place now. After all, we have all this free time since school's out," Piper pointed out.

"We'll start looking in the morning. Calm down," Leo said.

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I have been busy with the wedding that I totally forgot about this and then there's my job," Piper said.

Leo looked at her. "What about your job?"

"It's nothing. I can handle it," Piper said.

"Are you sure?" Leo said. Piper nodded. He then went on another subject. "We were great tonight, weren't we?"

Piper nodded again. "Yes, we were." She then thought for a second. "Do you think we'll make great parents someday?"

Leo shook his head. Piper looked confused. "We'll be the best parents ever."


	28. The Engagement Party

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The Engagement Party**

"I can't believe Payton's a year old," Prue said as the sisters were decorating the rooms.

"I know. Soon, there will be a bunch of little Halliwells running around the house," Phoebe replied.

"Leo and I aren't married yet," Piper reminded her.

"You will be in ten months," Phoebe replied.

Piper smiled. "Yeah, we will. I just hope nothing will go wrong until then."

"Like what?" Prue asked.

"Well, I'm afraid Natalie will come back and ruin it. After all, she and Leo didn't exactly part well."

"Don't do that to yourself. Everything is going as planned," Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head. "Leo and I can't find a house yet. Things aren't going well at Quake either."

"Well, you still have time to find a house," Paige said.

"True, but we want to find a house soon. We want to find a house by January so we could gradually move out. That way, the house is all ready by the time my graduation and the wedding comes around," Piper replied.

"We understand, but you still have plenty of time," Prue said as their parents came in with little Payton.

"Wow, it looks good," said Victor.

"Thanks, Dad," Prue replied.

"We want to be just perfect for our little niece," Phoebe added.

Hours later, Piper and Leo arrived home. "Did you see Payton? She really ate that little cupcake up," Leo said. "Looks like she loves your cooking."

Piper smiled. "Now that we have that party over, we're going to have to get ready for our engagement party."

* * *

The party was in full swing. Prue, Phoebe and Paige were kind enough to be hostesses. They had it at the manor since the apartment was way too small. Piper looked around. Her sisters had managed to invite everyone on Piper's and Leo's guest list.

"Congratulations, Piper," Mark said, coming over to her. They hugged tightly. Piper was so glad that they managed to stay friends after their disaster date.

"Thank you. I hope you're planning to come to the wedding," Piper replied.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Mark said.

"Great," she said as she continued to greet people.

"There's our girl," said Becca excitedly. She and Wendy walked over to Piper. They hugged tightly.

"How are you?" Piper replied. She hadn't seen them much since she's been spending time with Leo and the family.

"Is it true that you changed your wedding place from the park to the beach," Wendy asked.

Piper nodded. "It was actually Leo's suggestion," she replied.

"That is a perfect place. I wish I would have done it instead of getting married in a church," Becca said.

"I'm surprised that Leo suggested it. Didn't he want to get married in his parents' church?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but he was open to other ideas," Piper replied.

After everyone arrived, Piper really started to talk with her friends. She glanced over at Leo for a moment. They exchanged smiles.

After awhile, Piper went over to Leo. "Hey stranger," she said as they kissed.

"Hey. Do you know where your parents went?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Piper asked.

"I heard that they were up to something," Leo replied.

"You worry too much," she replied as they were handed wine glasses. She then pointed to the doorway. "There they are."

She was surprised when Victor stopped everyone. "Everyone, we thank you for coming to Leo's and Piper's engagement party." He then turned to Leo and Piper. "Your mother and I have a little surprise for you," he said.

Piper and Leo looked at each other. They weren't expecting any gifts until the wedding. Victor and Patti went over and Patti handed them an envelope. Leo opened it. Piper looked at her parents. "It's the deed to the Manor. Why are you giving this to us?"

"It's because we are giving you the Manor," Victor explained.

Leo and Piper gasped. "Since you girls are practically out of the house, we thought that it was time to do some traveling. We don't want to sell the house. So we decided to give the Manor to you two," Patti explained.

Piper started to cry. "Thank you so much," she said as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you," Leo added.

"We have a house," Piper squealed. She then hugged Leo. They pulled back when they forgot the rest of their friends and family were watching.

After the party, Leo and Piper stayed around to help clean up. But Prue, Phoebe and Paige insisted that they would clean up. Piper noticed that Phoebe really wasn't cleaning. Instead, she was clinging to Cole, who was invited to the party. Of course, Phoebe was the one who invited him because she wanted a date.

Piper and Leo sat on the couch, cuddled up. Piper sighed heavily. Leo looked at her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking everything is too perfect. I'm afriad that something will go wrong," Piper said.

Leo looked at her. "Nothing will go wrong," he replied.

"How do you know that? How do we know that Natalie or Dan won't come in bursting in during the wedding vows?" Piper replied.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. "I don't want my ex-boyfriend or your former friend ruin everything we have worked for," she said.

"They won't because nobody can stop us," Leo said. "We love each other. That's all what matters."

Piper sighed. "You're right."

"I know I am. Now since we have most of the wedding plans done, you need to focus on school. After all, I want you to see you graduate before our wedding." Piper nodded. Leo always knew how to make her feel better. They kissed a quick one before Piper headed into the other room to chat with her sisters.


	29. Quitting Quake

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Quitting Quake**

Piper kept looking at the clock. She was waiting until her shift was over before she told her boss that she was quitting Quake. For months, working there felt more of a hassle than fun. She knew that it was going to be hard. She had been working there for five years.

Piper jumped as she heard a voice. "Piper, shouldn't you be going home?" her boss asked as he came out.

Piper nodded. She walked over to him. "Yeah, but I have to talk to you first," she said. She gave him a piece of paper. "I'm quitting."

"Wow, I didn't expect that. May I ask why?" Mr. Martin asked.

"I think it's time for me to move on," Piper replied.

Mr. Martin didn't say anything at first. He then smiled and extended out his hand. "It was nice working with you, Piper. I wish you luck with Mr. Wyatt," he said.

"Thank you," Piper replied, shaking it. Piper then left and went to her car.

When she got home, Leo was waiting for her. "How was work?" he asked.

Piper didn't say anything at first. "Well, I handed in my two-week notice. I'm quitting Quake."

"What? Why?" Leo asked, surprised. "When did you decide this?"

"I have been thinking about this decision for awhile now. For the last few months, I haven't been enjoying work at all. Besides, I want to be a chef and own my own restaurant, not be an assistant manager to one," Piper replied.

Leo smiled. "I'll help you in any way I can."

Over the next few days, Piper's employees told her that how much they wanted to her to stay. "Do you really have to quit?" asked Skye. She had worked at Quake nearly as long as Piper had. They had been friends ever since.

"Yes, I think it's time. Besides, you probably will be promoted when I leave," Piper told her.

"Please stay. It won't be the same without you," Skye replied.

That night, Piper couldn't sleep. So she headed to the kitchen to make some late night coffee. She jumped when she saw Leo had wandered in as well. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of work. My friends at Quake are trying to persuade me to stay," Piper replied. "Now, I'm wrestling with my decision."

"Do you want me to give you some advice?" Leo asked. Piper nodded. He had always given her good advice. "Stay for the right reasons." Piper knew he was right. She then knew she made the right decision about quitting.

* * *

Piper woke up and groaned. It was her last day of working at Quake. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be leaving after working there for so long. She had worked there since she was sixteen. She continued on into college, even though that surprised her. She really didn't think that she would be working there as long as she did.

All day, she kept looking at the clock. She was dreading going to work. After classes, she drove over to Quake. Everyone said hello to her, but not much else. Piper didn't really know what to say to them. She then started to think back to when she first started working there.

She had just turned sixteen. Her parents then encouraged her to find a job. It was not easy since every teenager seemed to want to do the same thing. Finally, she saw the ad in the paper and went for it. When she first walked in, Mr. Martin wasn't sure about her at first. After a trial basis, she was hired permanently. She easily made friends with all the other co-workers. Nobody really held a grudge against her when she was promoted to assistant manager. In fact, they thought she deserved it.

After her shift was over, Piper was about to leave when Skye stopped her. "We actually have a little surprise for you," she said and led her to one of the private rooms. Piper gasped as Mr. Martin and the rest of her employees were standing there. Decorations were up. There was food and dessert. There was even a banner saying "We'll Miss You."

"We want to know that we are going to miss you," Skye explained.

Piper was speechless. "I don't know what to say except to say thank you," Piper replied. She felt someone tickling her from behind. She turned around. She smiled when she saw that it was Leo. Apparently, he had been invited to the party as well. Skye thought it was appropiate. Piper was grateful.

After a few hours, the party started to die down. Piper said good-bye to everyone as they left. Soon, there were just a few people left besides Piper and Leo. "Skye, thank you for this," Piper said, hugging her once again.

"You deserve it, Piper. Good luck. Keep in contact and I'll see you at your wedding," Skye replied. Skye was of course invited to the wedding.

Piper nodded. She then looked at Leo. "Are you ready to go?" Leo asked.

"I need a few minutes," Piper replied. Leo nodded and left her alone.

"You will be a good chef, Piper. I know it," Mr. Martin said as he came over to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin," Piper replied. He and the others left the room. Piper sighed and walked through the silent rooms. Most people had left by now. The only one left was really Piper and Mr. Martin.

After a few minutes of soaking in memories, she went outside where Leo was waiting. "Are you ready?" Piper nodded. She may have closed one chapter in her life. She was ready for the next one. She was ready to chase her dream.


	30. Sisters Forever

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I promise the wedding will be soon.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Sisters Forever**

"Morning," Piper said as she saw Leo walked in the kitchen.

"What are your plans today?" Leo asked as they shared a kiss.

"Well, almost all the wedding plans are settled. So Prue wants all four of us hang out today," Piper replied. "Grams is watching Payton. So Andy doesn't mind if you are willing to stop by and chat with him. He can give you advice on what living with a Halliwell is like."

Leo laughed. "Thanks, I just might do that," he replied.

"Prue, Phoebe and Paige are supposed to be here at nine to pick me up. Knowing Phoebe, it will probably take them longer." Out of all the four sisters, Phoebe was always the one who took her time and made them run late for everything. The only thing that Phoebe would get ready on time for was a date with Cole.

After having breakfast with Leo, she went to take a shower. Once she got out and got dressed, she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the time. Surprisingly, they were running right on schedule.

"Leo, could you get it?" she called. She heard voices as she finished up in the bathroom. Once she came out, it was full of squeals. This would be the first time that the sisters would get together without discussing the wedding.

Soon, they were driving towards the mall. "I'm surprised that you guys got here on time," Piper told them.

"For once, I was up on time," Phoebe replied.

"So where shall we go?" Prue asked as she drove.

"Should we really go to the mall if we're not shopping?" Phoebe asked.

"Where do you propose we go?" Paige asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should just go back to the Manor and talk like the old days," Phoebe replied. Prue, Piper and Paige looked at each other. They couldn't have agreed more. So Prue turned the car around and they headed to the Manor.

"I'm just glad that Mom and Dad are gone for the day so we could have the Manor to ourselves," Phoebe said as Paige let them in. Their parents had gone to visit friends for the day.

Phoebe pulled out the photo albums and the girls started looking through them. "Don't you wish we were younger again?"

"Why? So you could listen in when I sneak Andy up to my room?" Prue teased her.

"At least, I didn't tell Mom and Dad," Phoebe pointed out.

"I don't know if I want to go through childhood again. After all, I had to share. I even had my candy drawer, which you eventually found the secret to opening it," Piper said.

"Why are you all picking on me?" Phoebe exclaimed.

The sisters then giggled. "You were always the one who got in trouble," Prue pointed out.

"I remember a couple of times you were sent to the corner," Piper said, defending Phoebe.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Ok, we all got into trouble sometime or another," Prue replied.

"Most of the time, we stuck together," Phoebe said. Her sisters had to agree. Even though they fought sometimes, they really were there for each other. She then moved onto another subject. "I can't believe that Mom and Dad gave you the Manor."

"Why not? It makes sense. Leo and Piper need a house. They want to do some traveling. So it works out," Paige replied.

"Are you still going to keep our rooms the same?" Phoebe asked. "I wouldn't want you to change it except maybe a nursery."

"Phoebe," Piper exclaimed.

"You were the one who said that you wanted to start a family right away," Phoebe replied.

"True, but first we have to get married," Piper pointed out. "That's not for a few more months yet."

"Yeah, then it's my turn. Cole and I want to get married before he goes off to Harvard," Phoebe said.

"One sister at a time," Piper replied.

"Are you kidding? Yesterday, Phoebe was bugging me to talk to Kyle about our future. At first, I thought she was talking about college. She was talking about getting engaged," Paige added.

Phoebe sighed. "I'm sorry. I have weddings on the brain. After all, you are getting married soon."

"That doesn't mean you should rush yourself with Cole," Prue replied.

"I know," Phoebe said. "Can we get back to the original subject? Are you going to keep our rooms the same?"

"I don't know. Leo and I haven't talked about it yet. We have been so busy with other things. I haven't even packed yet," Piper replied.

"It would be nice to keep our rooms the same," Paige said.

"I will talk to Leo about it, ok?" Piper replied.

"Speaking of him, I wonder if he ever went to the house," Prue said. So the sisters took a walk next door. Sure enough, Leo was there, chatting with Andy. Piper chatted with the group before heading into the kitchen. Prue followed her. Piper didn't listen as Prue began to talk. Prue then noticed her sister was lost in thought. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Piper sighed. "One minute, I'm with you, Phoebe and Paige watching a movie in the other room. Now, I'm planning my wedding with you as my matron-of-honor and Phoebe and Paige as my bridesmaids. Where did time go?"

"You're afraid that we will drift apart once you get married, right?" Prue asked. Piper nodded. "You know that will never happen." Piper looked at her. "Ok, I know I have been busy lately with little Payton. But other than that, nothing has changed. Piper, you do know that no matter what will happen in the future, we'll always be sisters forever."

"Sisters forever," Piper agreed. They hugged tightly, reminding Piper that Prue, Phoebe and Paige will always be with her no matter what.


	31. Just Married

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who has read this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget that there will be an epilogue. I will also be working on another Piper and Leo romance story.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Just Married**

Piper woke up suddenly. She looked around, remembering that she was in the Manor. She saw rose petals all over her bed. She smiled, knowing that Leo had put them there while she was sleeping. She giggled with happiness. She then heard knocking.

"Hey, can we come in?" asked a voice.

"Of course," Piper replied. Prue, Phoebe and Paige came in.

"Here come the bridesmaids," Phoebe said before she and Paige jumped on the bed. They all giggled before Piper looked out the window.

"Don't worry. It's the perfect weather for your wedding," Prue said, who knew what she was thinking. She had the same thought on her wedding day.

Prue was right. The sun was shining through. Piper was relieved. The back up plan was to have the wedding inside the Manor.

They then heard another knock at the door. It was their mother with a tray for Piper. "Alright, let the bride eat in peace," their mother ordered. Prue, Phoebe and Paige left the room. Patti put the tray carefully on the bed before she sat on the bed as well. "I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like yesterday you were in the kitchen learning to cook."

"At graduation, it really hit me that I was getting married," Piper said. Graduation had been just a week-and-a-half before. "Did you know Dad was the one right away?" Piper asked.

"I did, actually. From the moment I met him, I knew he was the one," Patti replied.

Piper smiled. "I didn't feel that way at first. After all, I met him at a soda machine."

Patti laughed. "Well, that may not be the most romantic place to meet a guy. But it just goes to show you never know where you meet the one. Now, I'm going to let you eat your breakfast and go help your sisters finish the last minute wedding details."

Piper looked confused. "I thought everything was going right on schedule."

"It is, but we are looking for something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue," Patti said as she kissed her daughter. Piper just smiled.

Piper looked in the mirror, admiring her wedding dress. She couldn't believe that she and Leo would soon be husband and wife. It seemed like yesterday they were going out on their first date.

"You look so beautiful," said a voice behind her. Her mother had again appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you," Piper replied.

Just then, her sisters came in. "We're all ready to go," Prue said.

Piper followed her sisters out in the hall and downstairs. Grams was holding Payton. "Where's Dad?" Piper asked. He was going to give her away.

"He's on the phone in the other room," Grams said.

Just then, Victor came out to the hall. "Is everything ok?" Piper asked.

Victor shook his head. "There was a family emergency. Rev. Thomas can't make it," he explained.

"The wedding can't be canceled. Can't we find another reverend to do it?" Piper exclaimed.

"Where are we going to find someone last minute?" Prue asked. Nobody had a clue. Piper was about to cry when a voice was heard.

"For pete's sakes, I'll do it," said a familiar voice in the group. Everyone turned to Grams, surprised. "I have had enough weddings to know what to say. So I will do it." Piper smiled gratefully.

"Ok then. Let's go," said Prue and everyone followed her out.

Piper stopped Grams for a moment. "Thank you."

"Well, this still doesn't mean that I approve of Leo," Grams replied, crossing her arms. "It just means that I will make sure that nothing spoils your wedding day." Piper just smiled. She knew in her heart that Grams was doing this because she had really accepted Leo into the family. She just didn't want to admit it.

They then followed the others to the car. As they reached the beach, Piper suddenly got nervous. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. As they walked up to the place, Piper's heart started beating faster.

Everything started to happen so fast. She watched as her sisters went down the aisle. Then her father held out his arm. She grabbed it. "Are you ready?" he asked. Piper took a deep breath before she nodded.

They started walking down the aisle. Piper looked at Leo the whole time. When they reached the front of the aisle, Grams asked the question. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Victor said before he kissed Piper.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. If there is anyone here who believes that these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," Grams said. Everyone looked around. But no one came forward. So Grams continued. "Piper and Leo have asked to do their own vows. Leo, you may go first."

"Piper, through everything, I knew in my heart we would make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, as my lover and soulmate. All I am is yours."

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that I didn't deserve someone as loving as you. But here we are surrounded by the people we love the most and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."

"It's time for the rings. Leo, place the ring on Piper's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed," said Grams.

Andy handed him the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," Leo said.

Prue handed Piper her ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," Piper replied.

"By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Grams said. Leo and Piper kissed passionately as everyone applauded and cheered.

Soon, Leo and Piper were at the reception. Piper went from one spot to another, making sure she greeted everyone. "Piper, we are so happy for you," Becca said.

"Thank you," Piper replied as she continued on.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. They ate the food. Then Leo and Piper shoved a piece of cake in each other's mouths. After eating, it was time for speeches. Andy stood up. "I have known Piper longer than Leo. However, I know Leo will treat her right. Prue and I wish you the best. To Piper and Leo," Andy said, raising his glass.

"To Piper and Leo," the guests chorused.

After a few more speeches, it was time for their first dance. Everyone cleared out of the room. Leo took Piper's hand and led her out to the floor. They didn't have a band. So they used a CD player.

As they danced, Piper started to think back to memories that she had with Leo. She remembered the first time she met him. _"I'm Leo Wyatt." Piper shook his hand. "Piper Halliwell," she replied._ She then remembered the movies. _"Do you want to do it for real?" Leo asked. Piper turned to him. "Are you asking me out?"_ She remembered the ski trip. _"Leo, what is all this?" she asked. "If you can't go to the party, then we will have our own little private party in here," Leo replied. _She remembered their first Valentine's Day together. _"See, it wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all," Leo said. Piper just smiled at him. "Every day is Valentine's Day with you." _

She then remembered their first big fight that was about Lilly. She looked at Lilly now real quick. She had brought her husband. It was the same guy who Leo had introduced her to. Piper started to remember the other bad times that they had together like the fight with Natalie and Leo being accused of stealing. Piper then glanced at Hope. The day after Leo was released, she had gone to find Hope and thanked her.

Soon, they switched partners. Everyone danced with the bride and groom. After hours, Piper and Leo went upstairs to change their clothes. They had to get going to the airport. For their honeymoon, they were going to Florida to Walt Disney World.

After tons of hugs and kisses, Leo and Piper hopped into Leo's car. As they disappeared from everyone's view, Piper looked at Leo. "We had a lot of adventures, haven't we?" she asked.

Leo smiled. "Yeah, we did. But the fun is just beginning." As always, Piper knew that Leo was right. She was closing another chapter in her life. Then again, the next chapter was just starting. Piper knew that there would be tough times ahead with Leo. But they would get through it because they were meant to be together...forever.


	32. Epilogue

Author's Note: Again, thank you for every one who has read this story.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Nine Months Later..._

Piper pushed as she groaned. "Ok, Piper. One more push and she will be out," said the doctor.

"Hear that, Piper? One more push," Leo replied as she gripped his hand. She had been in labor for hours. Leo knew she was struggling. But he had been with her the whole way. Piper was so grateful because she had been tough on him the whole pregnancy.

Piper pushed hard. As she felt the strength go out of her, she heard a little cry. She started crying as the doctor wiped her off. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt. It's a girl," said the doctor.

Leo and Piper looked at each other. "I love you," Leo said as he smacked a kiss on her.

"I love you too," Piper replied as tears ran down her face.

A few minutes later, a nurse handed their daughter to Piper. "Leo, look at her. She's so beautiful," Piper said, as she looked down at her sleeping baby.

"Yeah, she is," Leo replied. "I'm going to tell the family. I'm sure that they want to know that the newest Halliwell is born." He kissed his wife before leaving the room.

Later, her parents and Phoebe and Paige wandered in the room. "It's looks like I'm an aunt twice in one morning," Phoebe said. Prue had gotten pregnant with her second child around the same time Piper did. They later found out that they were both expecting girls. "So what's my little niece's name?"

"Well, we had a tough time with that. I don't think we still have an answer," Piper replied.

"Maybe you should lay off the P's. Prue already claimed dibs on that when Payton was born," Paige pointed out.

"Yeah, Leo and I figured that," Piper replied. The family then took turns holding the baby. Soon, Grams and Leo's parents came in. Then Andy came in to see his niece. After that, he told them that Prue was asking for them. So Victor, Patti and Grams left with Andy.

Then Leo and his parents left the room so Piper could have some sister time with Phoebe and Paige. "She's so cute. I would love to have a little girl. Of course, I wouldn't mind a boy either," Phoebe said as her engagement ring glistened in the light. She and Cole got engaged just that past Christmas.

"You're only engaged and you're already taking about having a family." Piper shook her head. "Phoebe, you will never change."

"What are you going to do since your restaurant opens this spring?" Paige asked. After Piper and Leo got back, they searched for a place where Piper could have her restaurant. It took a few months. Finally, they were able to find one. They were scheduled to open up that spring. Piper was going to call it P4, in honor of her sisters who were going to co-own it with her. She already had at least one staff member who was willing to work for her, Skye.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. Leo and I will figure it out though. We always have."

After the family left, Leo and Piper sat down to try to think up of a name for their little girl. After hours of discussion, they finally agreed on a name. However, they didn't want to reveal the name to the family until Piper was able to see Prue. On that day, Piper brought the baby in Prue's room where everyone was waiting. Earlier, Prue told the family that her baby's name was Paris. Piper wasn't really surprised since Payton was a P.

"So what is her name?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Phoebe, give them a minute," Paige said, nudging her.

The group laughed. Piper looked up at Leo. He gave her the signal to go ahead. "Her name is Lilly Hope Wyatt," Piper told the family.

Piper looked around. She could see that her family was surprised. "We knew we wanted to name her after two people. We thought it would be nice to name her after two of our dear friends," Leo explained.

"I think the name is beautiful. It's her," Patti replied.

Piper looked at Grams, who was clearly upset. She went over to her, still holding Lilly. "Grams, I know it's not a P. Leo and I tried, but we just didn't think that it was her."

Grams didn't really answer her. Instead, she looked at Lilly. Finally, she spoke. "Of course not. Look at her. She's obviously a Lilly," Grams said as she took Lilly out of Piper's arms. Piper smiled, glad that Grams had approved. Piper and Leo knew that Grams was the one who could be on tough on them. It happened with Leo and his parents. They knew it would happen with Lilly. Piper and Leo were relieved when she approved the name since she was hoping for a P name.

As Lilly was being passed around, Piper hugged Leo. As she did, she thought of the wonderful future that they would have with Lilly. She knew that the years ahead would be full of tears, arguments and love. Piper knew that she and Leo would argue about parenting styles. But she knew that they would get through it together.

Piper had a feeling that years from now, Lilly would come home, crying because a boy had just broken up with her. Piper would tell her that she should probably wait until college. Maybe she would meet her soul mate then. Then she would become a college sweetheart just like her parents were and be forever more.


End file.
